New Rival, New Cards
by lonelylitoboy
Summary: COMPLETED. When a mysterious stranger duels Yugi what will happen and why is the stranger attacking Yugi? My first story please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

"Give me the Egyptian god cards old man."

"Never! They are my grandson's cards and I will never let you take them."

"To bad old man because I duel you for them and to make it more fun how about you put up Yugi's Millennium Rod as a prize as well?"

"Never!"

"In that case I'll take them by force along with the three legendary god cards. Now, my slave, get the Millennium Rod from Yugi's room right now!" A man in a purple cape runs to Yugi's room and returns with the rod. "Excellent. Now give me the God Cards!"

"No!"

"Fine, then if you won't corporate then Ill send you to the shadow realm!" In a second Yugi's grandfather was sent to the shadow realm. "I'll take these." The mysterious stranger took the god cards from Yugi's grandfather's hand and left with a note on the game shop's door.

*Hour's later….*

"Huh? What's this? It's a note."

Note reads:

Yugi

As you can see your grandfather is gone. If you ever want to see him and your other possessions ever again, then go to the warehouse near Domino Park.

*At the warehouse*

Yugi goes to the warehouse and calls out until he hears a voice.

"Hello Yugi nice to see you again after all these years."

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"If you can defeat my slaves then I will tell you everything in our duel. That is if you get that far."

"I will know soon enough! Now, give me my Egyptian god cards back right know, uh… excuse me but what is your name?" As soon as Yugi asked that question the mysterious stranger turned around and walked of. "Hey give me back my cards."

"To bad little boy if you want them so badly then duel my slave! I think you know him very well. So why don't you just duel him?"

"I will." Then Lumis came out of the shadows with a duel disk.

"Let's duel Yugi."

"But how? I thought…"

"Silence! I will get you back for sending my brother to the shadow realm. Now I'll start first. Yes, I drew an excellent card. I play Grillavo in attack mode and set one card face down."

Yugi drew his first card. "Lumis, why don't we forget that event and give me my god cards back?"

"Silence!" the mysterious stranger yelled. "Yugi, you better stop talking or else I'll send you to the shadow realm. Oh, that reminds me, I must send this duel to the shadow realm with my millennium rod."

"So, you're the one who took my rod so that must mean you are Marik."

"No, I'm not you fool. Now continue the duel at once."

"I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Then, I'll play this card face down."

"You activate my face down card Shadow of Eyes! Now I summon Malcon the Four Faced Beast in attack mode. Now, Grillavo attack big shield gardna with your drill attack! Attack his life points directly, Four Faced Beast! I end my turn with a card face down."

Yugi LP: 5000 Lumis: 8000

"You will pay for that Lumis. Now I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Then I play the Black Pendant giving it 1900 attack power. Now slash away his Grillavo with Silver Blade Attack!"

Yugi's LP: 5000 Lumis's LP: 7700

"You went right into my trap so beware my face down card! I activate Ultimate Offering! Now I sacrifice 1000 life point to bring out two new monsters onto my field. Ha ha ha! Then I play pot of greed and end my turn."

Yugi's LP: 5000 Lumis LP: 6700

_'As soon as Lumis summons one of the most powerful monsters in the entire world, Yugi will be sent to the shadow realm! Hahahaha!"_

"You only have three cards in your hand Lumis. Anyway, I would like to know why you joined this man."

"Ha! Like you would need to know! Make your move or else you will automatically lose this duel."

"I sacrifice my hand with Card Destruction! I send 4 cards to the graveyard because of my magic card. Now I attack your Four Faced Beast with Silver Blade attack! Then I play Pot of Greed and set one card face down."

Yugi's LP: 5000 Lumis's LP: 6300

_'What is he doing?' _'Lumis, what are you doing?'

'Master, I am just luring Yugi into my trap.'

'Well, you better remember that if you lose you will be sent to the Shadow Realm.'

'Yes, I will.' "Now, I sacrifice both of my defense monsters to bring out The Masked Beast! Attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian Now!"

"I activate my face down card, Mirror Force! It reflects your monster's attack and destroys all monsters on your side of the field that are in attack mode."

"No! You destroyed my strongest monster, but don't worry because I activate Ultimate Offering once again to bring out a new monster."

Yugi's LP: 5000 Lumis's LP: 5800

"All right! I drew the perfect card that will give me victory. First, I play Change of Heart to posses your monster and move it to my side of the field. Then, I sacrifice your monster to summon Dark Magician Girl! Remember my Card Destruction? Well, when I used that card I send two of my Dark Magicians to the graveyard and I also sent my Magician of Black Chaos as well! Dark Magician Girl (2900 attack points), attack with Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl launches her attack at Lumis lowering his life points. "Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attack Lumis now!"

Yugi's LP: 5000 Lumis's LP: 1000

'Fool you will pay for losing when you said you would win! Now you better make up for it or else you will be sent to the shadows!'

"Hahaha! Yugi, thank you for making my next move a reality! Now I play Sheer Destruction!"

"What is that card? I've never seen it in my entire life!"

"It is a card my master gave to me."

"Yes," the mysterious stranger stated, "it is one of many cards you have never seen before in your entire life time! For you see, only five people in the world have these kinds of cards. They are cards that are given to only my family so you can kiss your pathetic life good bye because I gave Lumis five of my cards to ensure his victory!"

"This card can only be activated when I have 1000 life points or less. This card allows me to summon a high level monster from my deck, and guess which card I choose."

"How I suppose to know if I never looked at your deck?"

"Well at least you could have taken a guess. The card I summon is Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"What use is it to you if you only have one card in your hand?"

"Simple, Yugi. Sheer Destruction has another ability that lets me pick five cards from my deck and put them in my hand! Now Slifer, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian now!"

Yugi's LP: 900 Lumis's LP: 1000

"Yes, you will finally fall Yugi Mouto, for what you did to my family years ago!"

"What are you talking about? I have never hurt anyone before in my entire life! Now state your name and tell me what I did to you family!"

"Yugi!" Yugi turns to see Lumis pointing at him. "Stop asking foolish questions, when you already now the answer. Now make you last move."

"I play Fissure! This card will take out Slifer the Sky Dragon! Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!"

"Ahhhhhhh! I am sorry master, please spare me."

"No! Since you didn't hold your end of the bargain, you will be severely punished! Now say good bye for the last time!"

"What did you do that for? He was your friend."

"Friend, do you honestly expect me to have friends that are so weak? Here is your god card."

"Hey, it's only one of them; give me Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra back!"

"If you want them, then you will have to beat more of my slaves. Until we meet again, Yugi."

*1 week later*

"Yugi, I challenge you to a duel!"

"What, why do you want to duel me Joey?"

"You are a fool, Yugi! I am not Joey! I am the person you hate most at this time! So let's duel so I can send you to the shadow realm!"

"I'll go first, I play this card in defense mode and set one card face down!"

"I play Lord of Dragons and a Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and Metal Dragon onto the field."

"So, you have possessed Joey using the Millennium Rod!"

"No I sent him to the shadows in order to get what I want."

"You will pay dearly for that! I draw, and summon Summoned Skull in attack mode by sacrificing my defense monster."

"I sacrifice Metal dragon to summon Ultimate Bladder (2650/1450). Attack Yugi's monster with Ultimate Slash!"

Yugi's LP: 7850 Joey's LP: 8000

"All right I play the magic card Fissure to wipe out Lord of Dragons. Then, I play this monster in defense mode and this card face down."

"I play Armor of Scarification! This card transforms one monster on my side into armor that powers up the monster I equip it to by half of its original attack points. So Red Eyes will transform into Black Armor! Now equip yourself to Ultimate Bladder and increase his attack points!" Ultimate Bladder's attack points=3850.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck. Now I play 1 card face down and end my turn."

"I play Stop Entrance! This card stops me from drawing for the rest of the duel! Attack his defense monster now!"

"I activate Ultimate Offering and Mirror Force! I sacrifice 1000 life points to bring out two monsters."

Yugi's LP: 6850 Joey's LP: 8000

"Make your move!"  
"I play one card face down and end my turn!"

"I summon Oni-Tank T-34 in attack mode! Destroy his defense mode on the right!"

"You attacked my Man-Eater Bug. It automatically destroys your monster!"

"You will pay for that! Now make your move!"

"I draw and flip up Cyber Jar!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

"Alright then I'll draw five cards." Joey looks at his cards and shouts, "You fool, look at what you just did! I drew no monsters!"

"To bad you're stuck with six cards for the rest of the duel. Now to avenge my grandfather I summon three cards from Cyber Jar! Then I sacrifice three monsters on the field to summon Sliffer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer's attack equals 4000 "Now Slifer attack with your Thunder Blasts attack!"

Yugi's LP: 6850 Joey's LP: 4000

"I play the magic card De-spell to destroy my Stop Entrance. Then, I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"Attack now Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Hold on I activate Refuse Blast to bring a level 6 or higher onto the field without any need for anything. I summon Dark Slifer the Dark Dragon!" DSDD attack=5000

"It has the same power as my monster! But you just summoned that monster so Slifer's second mouth activates and lowers your attack by 2000."

"Dark Slifer attack with Dark Bolt!"

Smoke erupts from the two attacks and when the smoke clears Slifer is gone.

"What have you done to my dragon?"

"Don't worry it's gone for now but you will be gone forever as soon as I'm threw with you! You were a fool for using Slifer's second mouth Yugi. It counts as an attack to my monster so you lose 3000 life points."

"I play a card that I just got one week ago. It's Machine's Revolt!"

"How did you get that card? It is only I who posses that card!"

"Lumis gave it to me before he was sent to the Shadow Realm. He also gave me the other four cards as well. Now I summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank. Then I combine them with two more cards known as Ultimate Union and Clone of Revenge! Now my monsters combine together not to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon but into ZYX-Cannon Tank (Level 10/3250/2340). Now Clone of Revenge will activate and clone my monster two times so now I have three all powerful monsters."

"You will regret playing those cards. No one is ever to touch my cards without my permission so you will surely pay. Now I draw and summon Goblin attack force in defense mode and set one card face down and end my turn." Dark Slifer=4000 attack points

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse together all my monsters to form the Ultimate Cannon-YXZ (attack=5780/defense=3930). Attack Dark Slifer with Hyper Blast!"

Yugi's LP: 3850 Joey's LP: 1300

"I then play Regular Level to switch back my monster to the first three monsters I started with. Now I'll summon another monster by taking all three out of play so that I can summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon! I discard two cards from my hand to wipe out your defense monster and your face down card. Now attack his life points directly." 

Yugi's LP: 3850 Joey's LP: 0001

"What in the world?"

"Fool. When you sent my face down card to the grave yard you allowed me to use a monster in my hand to block the attack at the cost of all but one life points. It also protects me from direct attack magic and trap cards. So cards like Hitotoma and Type-Zero Machine are now useless."

"You may have blocked that attack but on my next turn I shall defeat you."

"Fat chance because when you destroyed my monster, that was used to block your direct attack, you activated its special ability. It allows me to summon any two monsters from my hand and they are Berserker Dragon (3500/0) and Sprit Ryou (1000/1000). Now, I draw. I sacrifice Berserker Dragon for the ritual card, Black Luster Ritual. Now I summon Black Luster Soldier. Attack his XYZ-Dragon Cannon now!"

Yugi's LP: 3650 Joey's LP: 0001

"Fine I play Miracle Dig to bring back the X, Y, and Z monsters. Now I summon X-Head Cannon. Now I sacrifice 500 life points to bring out Y-Dragon Head! Then I'll equip Y-Cannon Head to X-Head Cannon to increase the attack by 500 points. Then I play Limital Removal to double it's attack power." X-Head Cannon's attack power=4600 "Now finish of the remainder of his life points now, destroy Black Luster Soldier!"

Yugi's LP: 3150 Joey's LP: 0000


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

Yugi's LP: 3150 Joey's LP: 0001

Yugi's Hand=2 Joey's Hand=2(he just drawed)

"How are your life points still at one?"

"My deck is unstoppable! Now if your finished I think I'll sacrifice the last two cards from my hand. Unforturnatly for you, the cards that I sacrificed were dragon types. So now Spirit Ryou, attack now!" Spirit Ryou attack=3000

Yugi's LP: 150 Joey's LP: 0001

"How does it feel Yugi? How does it feel to be hurt so badly it makes you want to bleed? Now, make your last move."

"I play Sheer Destruction! I summon Dark Magician Girl! Now my hand is refilled to 6! I play 3 Magic Formulas and, two Book of Secret Arts (Dark Magician Girl's=4400). Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his Spirit Ryou!"

"No! How could a fool like you defeat my unbeatable deck? You will pay so, if your wondering what your prize is it is 10 cards from this deck. So pick your cards so that I may leave!" Yugi does as he's told and picks ten cards from Joey's 'new' deck, some that he knows (like Red Eyes Black Dragon) and some he doesn't know (like new cards). "You better be prepared for another battle Yugi because my next slave is also holding Obelisk the Tormentor! Ha ha ha!" Joey's body falls to the ground.

*In Domino Park*

"Are you willing to do it?"

"Yes, I will. When do I duel him?"

"Tomorrow, you may pick a place and time for your duel so just be ready for Slifer."

*The next day at the Game Shop*

"Hi Yugi, how are you doing?"

"Not so good, Bakura. You see some guy thinks that I hurt his family and now he's taking it out on my friends and family. He already sent Grandpa and Joey to the Shadow Realm and he also stole my Millennium Rod."

"Oh, how so?"

"What are you talking about Bakura? Wait a minute; you're Yami Bakura, and my next opponent!"

"Correct little Yugi, for you see I have everything I need to destroy you once and for all. My deck has new cards in it as well as the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor. So if we may let's start the duel, oh and if you win you get Obelisk and four other cards but that won't ever happen."

Yugi's LP: 8000 Yami Bakura's LP: 8000

Yugi's hand=5    Yami Bakura's hand=5

"I think I'll go first in this duel. I draw, and I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode and set this card face down."

"I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and set this card face down now attack his Headless Knight!"

Yugi's LP: 8000 Y. B. LP: 7950

Y. H= 4             Y.B. H=4

"Nice, but not nice enough; I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in attack mode and set one card face down! Now Beat attack his defense monster!"

"You attacked my Headless Knight so if you continue attacking with your Mythical Beast then you'll lose 200 life points."

"I end my turn."

"I sacrifice my Headless Night for The Dark Ruler (2450). Attack his Gazelle, now!"

Y. LP: 7050 Y.B LP: 7950

Y.H=3          Y.B. H=4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

Y. LP: 7050 Y.B LP: 7950

Y.H=3          Y.B. H=4

"I draw, and place this card face down. Then, I summon Dragon Summoner(1960/1450). It has a special ability that activates at the cost of 500 life points. I offer 500 life points to summon Komori Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon! Now I activate the magic card, Hidden Power, it allows me to transform two monsters on the field to summon a new monster from my deck. Then, it allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand. I transform both Komori Dragon and Dragon Summoner for Ultimate Blader! Attack with the Ultimate Slash! Now, Red Eyes finish of even more life points, Inferno Fire Blast!"

Y. LP: 6550 Y.B. LP: 5350

Y.H=5         Y.B. H=4

"Yugi you fool, you went into my trap just like in Battle City. Now I sacrifice all my monsters from the grave yard along with one card from my hand to summon Zombie of Destruction (2430/2700)! I place him in defense mode along with a card face down."

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw and end my turn."

"I flip summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior! Now I offer Alpha, Beta, and Gamma for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)! Now attack his defense monster with Magnet Blade!" Zombie of Destruction goes to the graveyard. "Now, Red Eyes and Ultimate Blader attack his life points directly!"

Y. LP: 6550 Y.B. LP: 0300

Y. H=4        Y.B. H=4

"Now my Zombie will return and you lose 2000 life points while I gain 3000 thanks to his effect. Now I Play One Turn Only. It only lets you play one card so if you summon a monster only it can attack. You can't play a magic or trap card unless that is all you are playing that turn."

"I play De-spell to wipe out your magic card now attack his monster now Valkyrion!" 

"I activate Zombie of Destruction's second effect, it blocks your attack unless that is the last move for your turn."

"No I won't attack with Valkyrion, but I will sacrifice it to summon Alpha, Beta, and Gamma back onto the field. Now I sacrifice them all to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (3000/3000)! Attack his zombie now with Thunder Strike!"

"Lucky me you lose 2000 once again while I gain 3000! Also, my monster revives! I end my turn with Ultimate Offering face down."

"I draw and attack with Slifer!" Zombie of Destruction is destroyed. "Now I play Sealing Light, it stops all effect unless you want me to attack you three times each with each monster. Also, I draw three cards and play Soul Release to release the Zombie of Destruction. Attack his life points directly Slifer, Ultimate Blader, and Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Y. LP: 2550 Y.B. LP: 0000

"I win now give me Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Ha ha ha! You fool do you really thing I have the card? I mean I am able to be defeated in a few turns so I doubt that the man you speak of would give me Obelisk, but here is your card I owe you. It's Ultimate Revival, it allows you to draw until you have six cards and you may revive all the monsters in your grave, of course only five monsters can be on the field. Good bye, Yugi, I hope you lose because I won't that Millennium Puzzle."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

Chapter 5

Y. LP: 2550 Y.B. LP: 0000

"I win now give me Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Ha ha ha! You fool do you really think I have the card? I mean I am able to be defeated in a few turns so I doubt that the man you speak of would give me Obelisk, but here is your card I owe you. It's Ultimate Revival, it allows you to draw until you have six cards and you may revive all the monsters in your grave, of course only five monsters can be on the field. Good bye, Yugi, I hope you lose because I want that Millennium Puzzle."

*Kaiba Corp.*

'Knock, knock'

"Who is it?" Kaiba asked. Someone in a black cloak comes in with a duel disk.

"Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel! If you win then you get five new cards that could help your deck but if you lose then you will be sent to the Shadow Realm! Now let's duel! I play a card face down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

"You made a wrong choice to duel me, you punk. I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode. Now, attack his Battle Ox with Wishing Spell!"

Kaiba's LP: 8000 Cloaked Duelist LP: 7900

Kaiba's Hand=5   C.D.'s Hand=4

"I draw, and summon Gemini Elf in attack mode. Attack his La Shinn!"

Kaiba's LP: 7900 Cloaked Duelist LP: 7900

Kaiba's Hand=5   C.D.'s Hand=4

"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I activate my face down card, Defense Paralysis! Now Gemini Elf, attack his Mystic Horseman!"

Kaiba's LP: 7300 Cloaked Duelist LP: 7900

Kaiba's Hand=5   C.D.'s Hand=4

"You will pay for that you punk. I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and end my turn."

"I draw and end my turn."

"I play one card face down and summon another Goblin Attack Force in attack mode."

"I'll sacrifice my Gemini Elf for Sword Stalker in defense mode!"

"I now sacrifice both of my Goblin Attack Force for Blue Eyes White Dragon! Time to activate my own Defense Paralysis! Blue Eyes attack Sword Stalker with White Lightning!"

Kaiba's LP: 7300 Cloaked Duelist LP: 6900

Kaiba's Hand=4   C.D.'s Hand=5

"That's it Kaiba, now prepare for a force like you've never seen! I play Card Destruction! Then, I play another Card Destruction!"

"What's the point of sending you hand to the graveyard so many times?"

"I now play Pact with Exodia (Contract with Exodia in America, I think) to bring out Exodia Necross! To end my turn I place one card face down."

"I will destroy your monster with Soul Release!"

"You can't do that thanks to my Mystic Space Typhoon!"

"I now play another Soul Release! Now Blue Eye attack his life-"

"Stop right there, are you sure you want to attack me because if you do you're only putting Mokuba in danger."

"What, that's nonsense! Mokuba isn't even here!"

"Are you sure, Kaiba?"

"I'm positive; Mokuba went on a vacation yesterday and will come back tomorrow morning!"

"You're completely wrong Kaiba because I am Mokuba!" The Cloaked Duelist takes of his cloak to reveal Mokuba.

"What, how can this be? What's that symbol on your forehead?"

"Kaiba, your brother is my mind slave right now. I have already sent him to the Shadow Realm and I want you to go and join him. Oh, and if you were wondering, I'm not Marik."

"You twisted freak, you will pay for what you have done. Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his life points directly, White Lightning!"

Kaiba's LP: 7300 Mokuba's LP: 3900

Kaiba's Hand=3   Mokuba's Hand=1

"That Hurt, but I can still duel I play Kuriboh and Ultimate Draw!"

"What's that card and what does it do?"

"Kaiba, you're just like Yugi. For he asked what these cards do as well."

"Yugi, you mean he's dueled like this as well."

"Yes, but he has taken ten of these types of cards and now he also has Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"So if I defeat you I get to get five of these cards?"

"You will only get one because I changed my mind. Now, Ultimate Draw lets me draw and draw until I have as many cards as I want in my hand. My hand now has six cards. I draw again and place this card face down."

"I summon Battle Ox in attack mode! Now Blue Eyes, attack Kuriboh! Now, Battle Ox attack his life points directly!"

"Stop right there. Your Battle Ox can not attack me directly because of my face down card, Ultimate Offering. Now here comes a defense monster. You attacked with Battle Ox so my Cyber Jar activates."

Kaiba's LP: 7300 Mokuba's LP: 0400

Kaiba's Hand=3   Mokuba's Hand=6

Kaiba's monsters are Vorse Raider, Ryu-Kyushin Powdered, and Lord of Dragons.

Mokuba's monsters are La Shin, Mystical Horseman, and Battle Ox.

"I play Pot of Greed and Fusion Gate to fuse Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox into Rabid Horseman! Rabid Horseman attack Ryu-Kyushin Powered now!"

Kaiba's LP: 6100 Mokuba's LP: 0400

Kaiba's Hand=5   Mokuba's Hand=6

"I will finish you off right now I offer my two remaining monsters to summon a second Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Rabid Horseman with White Lightning!"

Kaiba wins and Mokuba loses.

Mokuba's body falls to the ground "I'll save you, Mokuba!"

*At the Game Shop one hour later*

"Hello, little Yugi. I am Soto, your next opponent, and the holder of Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Let me see it if you really have it."

"Very well." Soto takes out Obelisk and shows him to Yugi. "You better be prepared to lose because you will fall to Obelisk. I have noticed that you haven't called Yami out to duel in a while so why don't you try now?"

"Fine." Yugi's Puzzle glows but Yugi is still there. "What in the world?"

"You can't call Yami, or should I say Pharoh Atem, can't come out because my master has put a spell on you and you can't let Yami come out until you defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra in my comrade's deck. So let's duel."

Yugi's LP: 8000 Soto's LP: 8000

Yugi's Hand=5   Soto's Hand=5

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, Soto. I play Feral Imp in defense mode and set this card face down."

"What kind of move is that? Time to show you a real monster with real power; I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode. Attack his Feral Imp!"

"Good, but not good enough! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode. I equip him with the magic card Sword of Deep-Seated. Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his Hysteric Fairy with Silver Blade Attack!"

Yugi's LP: 8000 Soto's LP: 7900

Yugi's Hand=3   Soto's Hand=5

"Lucky move, Yugi. I now set a card face down, and summon Gradious in attack mode. I also equip it with Limital Removal. Attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

Yugi's LP: 7500 Soto's LP: 7900

Yugi's Hand=3   Soto's Hand=3

"How is your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian still on the field?"

"The special ability of my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is if it is attacked by a monster with an attack power higher than 1900 it stays on the field but I still receive life point damage. Now I sacrifice my monster for Ultimate Bladder! Attack his life points directly with Ultimate Slash!"

"I activate Waboku!"

"I draw, and play two Dian Keto the Cure Masters. Then I play a card face down and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in defense mode."

"I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode. Now Ultimate Bladder, attack his Gearfried the Iron Knight! Now Winged Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

"I activate Attack Meets Defense to summon a monster from my deck in defense mode to block your attack. Since you attacked it, you activated Cyber Jar!"

Yugi's LP: 7500 Soto's LP: 9900

Yugi's Hand=3   Soto's Hand=0

Yugi's monsters are Mystical Elf, Big Shield Gardna, Kuriboh, and Gazelle (all monsters in defense).

Soto's monsters are Giant Soldier of Stone, Harpie Lady, and Alligator Sword.

"I now sacrifice my three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. I set a card face down and attack your Big Shield Gardna with Fist of Fate!"

"I sacrifice my monsters for Slifer the Sky Dragon (3000/3000)! I play Pot of Greed and place this face down. Slifer attack Obelisk with Thunder Blasts!"

"Obelisk Counter it and attack with Fist of Fate!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 6**

Yugi's LP: 7500 Soto's LP: 9900

Yugi's Hand=3   Soto's Hand=0

Author's note: the rating will go up on the next chapter.

Yugi's monsters are Mystical Elf, Big Shield Gardna, Kuriboh, and Gazelle (all monsters in defense).

Soto's monsters are Giant Soldier of Stone, Harpie Lady, and Alligator Sword.

"I now sacrifice my three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. I set a card face down and attack your Big Shield Gardna with Fist of Fate!"

"I sacrifice my monsters for Slifer the Sky Dragon (3000/3000)! I play Pot of Greed and place this face down. Slifer attack Obelisk with Thunder Blasts!"

"Obelisk Counter it and attack with Fist of Fate!"

Smoke erupted from the two attacks and both Egyptian Gods were still standing.

"Slifer, attack with Lightning Strike!" Slifer opened its first mouth and fired a beam of lightning at Obelisk.

"Obelisk counter," Obelisk shielded itself from the attack by using its arms, "Now use Judgment Crusher!"

"Slifer, use your Thunder Blasts to stop his attack."

Once again, smoke arose and the two duelists were not even giving it their full power.

"You're pretty good Soto, but not that good. Slifer will defeat Obelisk."

"Whatever, Yugi, you can think whatever you want and I will still defeat you. Though, I must admit that this is an enjoyable duel."

"Thanks for the compliment but I will defeat you, Soto. Now it's time for me to finish this duel. Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack with Thunder Blasts!" Slifer opens its mouth again and hits Obelisk in the chest. 

Yugi's LP: 7500 Soto's LP: 8900

Yugi's Hand=4   Soto's Hand=1

"Nice Attack Yugi but I will win. I play Super Power, it makes both of us draw until we each have 6 cards but it gives my monster 2000 more attack and defense points. Obelisk, attack with Fist of Fate!" Obelisk's right hand glows and it hits Slifer in the mouth.

Yugi's LP: 6500 Soto's LP: 8900

Yugi's Hand=6   Soto's Hand=6

"I draw and play this card face down. Attack now Slifer, Electric Streak!" Slifer opens both of its mouths and strongly attacks Obelisk.

Yugi's LP: 6500 Soto's LP: 6900

Yugi's Hand=6   Soto's Hand=6

"I'm impressed by your skill, Yugi, no one except two other people have been able to defeat me with or without Obelisk the Tormentor. But, it seems that if I didn't have it then I would have never had such fun. Now I place one card face down and attack, with Ultimate Crusher!" Obelisk slams its fist into Slifer's long body.

Yugi's LP: 5500 Soto's LP: 6900

Yugi's Hand=6   Soto's Hand=6

"I attack with Slifer again, Lightning Burst Attack!" Slifer's attack hits Obelisk again.

Yugi's LP: 5500 Soto's LP: 5900

Yugi's Hand=6 Soto's Hand=6

"I'm having so much fun in this duel but I will defeat you Yugi. Now, I play Same Attack, it allows both duelists to gain life points until both have 9000 life points. Then, both duelists pick a monster and attack the other monster until a winner is decided."

Yugi's LP: 9000 Soto's LP: 9000

Yugi's Hand=6   Soto's Hand=6

"I will pick Slifer the Sky Dragon (6000/6000) for my sudden death monster."

"And I will pick, the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor (6000/6000) as my sudden death monster."

Both Yugi and Soto yell out, "Now Slifer/Obelisk attack Obelisk/Slifer with Thunder Blasts/Fist of Fate!" The two Egyptian Gods battle use all of their power and each player loses 1000 life points. "Now I play Ultimate Sacrifice!"

Yugi explains the rule of the card, Ultimate Sacrifice. "The player of the card, Ultimate Sacrifice sacrifices 1000 life points and transforms their monster into a spirit (who can only have 4000 attack points max.), who attacks the opponent directly. Then, they summon a new monster onto the field in attack mode."

Again both Yugi and Soto order their monsters, "Slifer/Obelisk transform yourself into a spirit and attack Soto's/Yugi's life points directly!" Both Obelisk and Slifer transform into spirits and attack their opponents directly.

Yugi's LP: 3000 Soto's LP: 3000

Yugi's Hand= 6  Soto's Hand=6

"Alright, I summon Gemini Elf for the monster from the effect of Ultimate Sacrifice, Soto."

"Then, I guess I'll summon Rocket Warrior. Who should make the move?"

"You may make the first move since our Egyptian God battle."

"Fine I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Now Rocket Warrior, switch to invinsible mode and take away 500 of Gemini Elf's attack power. Now, Vorse Raider, attack the weakened Gemini Elf!"

Yugi's LP: 2500 Soto's LP: 3000

Yugi's Hand=6   Soto's Hand=6

"I summon Dragon Summoner to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck. Now I sacrifice Dragon Summoner for the magic card, Recantation of the Ultimate. I use it to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now I play Super Blast, this card summons two warriors from my deck to the field. Go Buster Bladder and Ultimate Bladder! Now I play Armor of Scarification to transform Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon into the Ultimate Sword and Black Armor. Ultimate Sword will increase Buster Bladder's attack points from 2600 to 4850 and Black Armor will increase Ultimate Bladder's attack points to 3850! Now attack his monsters and end the duel."

"Good job, Yugi, here is your prize, Obelisk the Tormentor. Ah! Don't punish me master! I did the best I could don't send me to the Shadow Realm!" The Eye Symbol appears on Soto's Forehead. "so we meet again Yugi."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 7**

_Author's note: the rating has changed so don't report me because I told you the rating changed._

"Hello Yugi, I see that you beat one of my three executive duelists."

"I've beaten four of your slaves so tell me what I did to your family."

"If you don't remember than maybe you're a big as hell liar!"

"Shut up, anyway if you can't tell me what I did to your family than at least tell me you name."

"My name is Ryo. I'll tell you what you did after you lose your soul!"

"I won't lose to your slaves. I've already proven that I am the best duelist around. I've been in 3 duels today and I'm still ready to duel."

"If what you say is true than go to Domino Graveyard at 6 pm. Until we meet again, little Yugi."

*At Kaiba Corp.*

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

"Hello, who is this?"

"Kaiba it is me, the person who took Mokuba's soul away. You remember me don't you?"

"What's your name and what do you want?"

"My name is Ryo. As for what I want, I want you go to Domino Grave at 6 pm. You will be dueling and if you win I'll give you 5 cards. I don't want you jacking my cards from my deck again Kaiba."

"Fine, I'll go to the graveyard and defeat you pathetic, lowlife slave, so that I can get revenge for my little brother."

*Game Shop*

"I should call Tea."

*Tea's House*

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

'Ring, Ring, - '

"Hello, who is it?"

*Yugi's House*

"Tea is that you?"

_"Yes, it is. What do you what, Yugi?"_

"I just called to check if you were okay. Well, I got to go, see ya." Yugi walks to his room and takes out his deck. "I should prepare my deck. Should I leave Obelisk in here or should I take it out?"

*5:30pm, Game Shop*

"I should head out, it's almost 6." Yugi runs out of his room and goes to the door. He dashes out of his house and runs as fast as his little legs can carry him to the graveyard. All of a sudden he trips, again. "Damn, I have to stop doing that." He continues running when all of a sudden Kaiba's limousine comes from behind. "Oh shit!" Yugi quickly jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. "Hey watch where you're going Kaiba! You almost got me ran over!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Yugi? If I didn't know better then I would say that you were going to a duel in the graveyard."

"You're right but how would you know that, unless you're a stalker! Ah!"

Kaiba sweat drops. "Okay…"

"Sorry about that. Anyway where are you going?" 

"That is none of you business but get in the car."

"Fine."

*At the Graveyard*

When Yugi and Kaiba reach the grave they see two duelists with duel disks. "Looks like me and you are partners once again Kaiba."

"I duel on my own Yugi. But under the circumstances I won't care if you help me or not. I'm only here to beat these thugs, find their leader, beat the shit out of him and then free Mokuba."

"What, Mokuba got captured?"

"That is none of your business, Yugi."

"My grandfather and Joey also got sent to the Shadow Realm Kaiba."

"If you two are done talking we will begin the duel," the black cloaked duelist stated. He takes of the cloak to reveal a new character. "My name is Hiro."

"My name is Max." The other cloaked duelist removed his cloak. "Let's start this double duel."

Yugi's LP: 8000 Kaiba's LP: 8000 Max's LP: 8000 Hiro's LP: 8000

Yugi's Hand=5   Kaiba's Hand=5   Max's Hand=5   Hiro's Hand=5

_Author's Note: Since there are so many player in this duel I will put there name before they talk._

Yugi: I'll go first and summon Celtic Guardian in defense and place one card face down.

Max: I'll place a card face down and summon Zombie of the Abyss (1600/1850) in attack mode.

Kaiba: I'll play Dark Elf in attack mode.

Hiro: I'll finish this round with Controlled Puppet (1900/400) in attack mode. Then I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards I play Graveyard Style and Grave Keeper. 

Yugi: Now I sacrifice Celtic Guardian for Summoned Skull. Attack Zombie of the Abyss now!

Yugi's LP: 8000 Kaiba's LP: 8000 Max's LP: 7100 Hiro's LP: 8000

Y. H=4               K. H=5                M. H=4             H. H=5

Max: Very nice, Yugi. But now I play Monster Reborn to revive the Supreme Kaiser (3160/0).

Yugi: How could you revive that monster if you have never played it?

Hiro: I'll explain it to you, Yugi. You see my Graveyard Style allows I and my partner to put are deck into the Graveyard slot and play from it as if it was our deck. Also, my Grave Keeper allows us to send the cards back to the graveyard so Max's Monster Reborn will now be at the top of his deck.

Max: Supreme Kaiser attack Summoned Skull!

Yugi: I activate Mirror Force to reflect and destroy all your monsters. Now it's my turn. I play Super Attack to bring out Buster Bladder and Ultimate Bladder from my deck. Now I play Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician in my hand with Buster Bladder to form Black Paillin. Now I play Dragon's Curse, this card transforms all of your monsters into dragon types and cannot be destroyed (this card cannot be destroyed.). Since Black Pailin retains the effect of Buster Bladder I'll gain enough life points to wipe you out right now.  Now Black Pailin, attack Max's life points directly! Now I play Deffusion to separate my monster into Dark Magician and Buster Bladder. Buster Bladder attack Hiro's life points directly!

Hiro & Max: We lost!

Ryo sends Hiro to the Shadow Realm and takes control of Max. "Very good, little Yugi. I'm quite impressed that you were able to beat them in your second turn. Oh, you will double battle tomorrow at Domino Park. Kaiba, if you ever want to see Mokuba ever again, then I suggest you go to the duel tomorrow."

"Bitch."

"Until tomorrow, oh, I forgot take 10 cards for each of you."

"Fine."

"Alright!"

"Yugi, stop being so fucking hyper!"

"Well sorry."

*Next Morning at Domino Park*

"Hello Yugi."

Yugi: Oh no, we have to duel Tea and Serenity!

Ryo (speaking from Serenity): They are dueling of their own will and they have gotten a lot better at duel monsters so I suggest you beware.

Tea: Let's duel! I'll make the first move and summon Little Fairy (1400/1300) in attack mode. Then, I play one card face down to end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and set a card face down.

Serenity: I summon Fallen Light (1800/1200) in attack mode and set a card face down.

Kaiba: I place a monster in defense mode and set one card face down.

Tea: I summon Huge Fairy (1900/1700) in attack mode. Attack his Beta now!

Yugi: I activate Mirror Force to destroy all of your monsters in attack mode. Now I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in attack mode. Now, Beta, Gazelle, attack Tea's life points directly!

Yugi's LP: 8000 Kaiba's LP: 8000 Tea's LP: 4800 Serenity's LP: 8000

Y. H=4              K. H=4                 T. H=4              S.H=4

Serenity: Now I draw and summon Rising Hope (1900/1500). Now attack Yugi's Beta!

Yugi's LP: 7800 Kaiba's LP: 8000 Tea's LP: 4800 Serenity's LP: 8000

Y. H=4              K. H=4                 T. H=4              S.H=4

Kaiba: Leaving me out like that is disrespectful don't you think? I summon Sword Stalker because I offered my defense monster. Now attack Rising Hope!

Yugi's LP: 7800 Kaiba's LP: 8000 Tea's LP: 4800 Serenity's LP: 7900

Y. H=4              K. H=4                 T. H=4              S.H=4

Tea: I summon Dream Fountain (500/2200) in defense mode.

Yugi: I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode. Attack Dream Fountain with Lightning Strike!

Serenity: I activate Holding Shield. This card stops your attack and makes you and Kaiba lose 500 life points.

Yugi's LP: 7300 Kaiba's LP: 7500 Tea's LP: 4800 Serenity's LP: 7900

Y. H=4              K. H=4                 T. H=4              S.H=4

Serenity: I summon Fountain Protector (2500/300). When this card is played along with Dream Fountain, I can summon Fountain Dragon (2930/2300). This monster belongs to both me and Tea. Now Fountain Dragon, attack Sword Stalker. Like the attention, Kaiba, because, there's even more. Fountain Protector, attack Kaiba's life points directly!

Yugi's LP: 7300 Kaiba's LP: 4070 Tea's LP: 4800 Serenity's LP: 7900

Y. H=4              K. H=4                 T. H=4              S.H=3

Kaiba: That was just pathetic! I play exchange with Yugi.

Yugi: What?

Kaiba: You heard me now take this card.

Yugi: Your Blue Eyes White Dragon?  
Kaiba: Yes, I know you have a card in your deck that works very well with this card.

Yugi: Fine I'll take it. Pick a card.

Kaiba: I'll take Swift Knight Gaia. Now to end my turn I place a monster in defense mode.

Tea: You fool; you will never win because I play Two for One. This card summons two fairies onto the field. I summon two Wing Weavers! Now attack Kaiba's defense monster!

Kaiba: I activate Super Recovery. It recovers my life points back to 8000 and it ends your battle phase.

Yugi: I play Magnet Storm, this powers up Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and/or Valkyrion's attack and defense points by 1500 at the cost of 500 life points for each monster. Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (2900/3200) in defense mode. I switch Summoned Skull to defense mode.

Yugi's LP: 6800 Kaiba's LP: 8000 Tea's LP: 4800 Serenity's LP: 7900

Y. H=3               K. H=3                 T. H=2              S.H=3

Serenity: I draw and Mechanical Gate Keeper in defense mode.

Kaiba: I play Rageki (sorry for spelling). Now I play this in defense mode.

Tea: I draw and end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Now I switch Alpha and Summoned Skull to attack mode. Alpha, Summoned Skull, attack Tea's life points directly!

Tea loses.

Serenity: I play a monster in defense mode.

Kaiba: I sacrifice both monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Serenity's life points directly with White Lightning!

Yugi: I'm sorry Serenity, but I have to do this. Alpha, Gamma finish of the rest of her life points!

Serentiy loses.

Ryo controls Tea, "Very good, Kaiba and Yugi. You have proven to be the most powerful duelists around but Kaiba I challenge you to a duel. Do you except?

"Of course, I do. I will defeat you and free Mokuba."

"Kaiba," Yugi started, "don't-"

"Quiet Yugi, I don't need any coaching. I will defeat him and free my little brother."

"Brave words for someone, who is going to die, Kaiba."

"You better stop insulting me. Now, tell me the dueling site."

"We will duel at Kaiba Land. Oh, and Yugi I suggest you come to witness the defeat of your little friend here."

"I will come."

"Good then, tomorrow at 7 am, Seto Kaiba will lose his soul!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 8**

Author's note: this is a different chapter eight because I acidently erased my old chapter eight. Sorry.

*Kaiba Corp at 5:30 am*

"Roland call Yugi!"

"Yes sir!" Roland comes back with Kaiba's cell phone.

"You may have the rest of the day of Roland."

"Thank you mister Kaiba."

Kaiba dials Yugi's number. _"Hello, who is it?"_

"Yugi it's me, Kaiba. I want you to come over to my company with your deck. I have something to tell you."

_"Okay, I'm on my way."_

*Kaiba Corp. at 6:00 am*

"What do you want to talk about Kaiba?"

"Yugi, I want you to take my three Blue Eyes White Dragons if I lose in my duel against Ryo."

"What, why would you want me to take them?"

"When you duel Ryo, you will need more power than just Obelisk and Slifer. So please take them if I lose."

"Okay, if that's the reason, then I'll take them. You should prepare for the duel."

"I also called you here so we could have a practice duel without the duel disk."

"Okay, let's duel!"

*Kaiba Land, 7 am*

"Let's begin this duel, Ryo! I set a card face down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode and end my turn."

"I play Rabid Meteor's of Doom. This card hits you five times. The amount of damage this magic card does is random but after the last meteor, if your life points are 3000 or less you automatically lose. Now attack!"

"No, I lost now I must-"

"Kaiba!" Kaiba looks over to see Yugi running towards him.

"Yugi, remember to take my three Blue Eyes-"

"Kaiba, say hello to the Shadow Realm. Yugi, you're going to be next. Go to the ware house where you dueled Lumis to meet my second strongest slave."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 9**

*Domino Warehouse*

"Is anyone in here?"

"I'm here Yugi. I'm the second best duelist and my name is Ken. So let's get this duel started. I'll start with a monster on defense mode and a card face down."

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode. I set a card face down, and play Black Pendant. Now, attack with Silver Blade!"

"You destroyed my Grave Theft. Now it's my turn. I set a card face down and summon Avenging Punk (2000/600). When a monster is in my graveyard this monster can get a 500 point power bonus for each monster. I must wait one turn after he is summoned."

"You will lose I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Now I play the M Sword with increases the attack power of any magnet monster by 700 points. Gamma's attack power is now 2200."

"How pathetic. You summon a monster in attack mode with such low power and now you will pay for that mistake. I summon Ninja Commander (1700/1800). Now I play Amazon's Will to summon Supreme Amazon (2700/1600) in attack mode. I must skip my battle phase because of this card but in return I draw three cards."

"I play Machine Revolt to summon my X, Y, Z monsters from my deck. Now, I play Ultimate Gain to draw until I have up to six cards in my hand. I also play Dimension Hole to send away my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian for one turn. Now I play another X-Head Cannon. Now I play Machine's Choice to fuse them together into Ultimate Machine (6700/5830)! Now, Ultimate Machine, attack his Avenging Punk with Ultimate Laser! Gamma, finish of his Ninja Commander with Magnet Blade Strike!"

Yugi's LP: 8000 Ken's LP: 2800

Yugi's Hand=3   Ken's Hand=4

"Very good, Yugi. You were able to take out over half of my life points in one turn. Now I play a monster in defense and switch my Supreme Amazon to defense mode."

"Now my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian returns. I play a card face down. Now, Ultimate Machine, attack Supreme Amazon with Ultimate Lazer!" 

"You activate my Enchanted Javelin. It absorbs your attack and gives me that many more life points. Now finish your turn."

"Go Obnoxious Celtic Guardian; attack his defense monster with Silver Blade attack!"

 "The monster you attacked was the Cursed Mage. It allows me to gain 2000 life points, draw two extra cards, and also allows me to summon three magicians from my deck to the field. And I choose to summon three Magicians of Black Chaos! I also play Spell Sacrifice to sacrifice to sacrifice two of my magicians to add to my last magicians attack points. Its attack power is now 8400. Now, Magician of Black Chaos, attack his Ultimate Machine with Chaos Spear Blast!"

Yugi's LP: 6300 Ken's LP: 11500

Yugi's Hand=4   Ken's Hand=5

"My monster was destroyed."

"Give up, Yugi? You have already seen the awesome power of my magician so you should just give up."

"I will not! First I play Monster Return to return both of my monsters back into my hand. Now I play Machine's Return to revive Ultimate Machine. Now I play Diffusion to defuse my monster and revert it back to its four original forms. Now, I offer all but one to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (3000/3000)! Now I set a card face down and use my still in effect, Ultimate Gain to draw until I have six cards in my hand. I end my turn there."

"Prepare to lose punk I attack with my magician. Go, my magician, destroy his God monster with Chaos Spear Blast!"

"I activate Mirror Force to destroy your monster. Now, I'll take my turn and attack with Slifer. Go, Thunder Force!"

Yugi's LP: 6300 Ken's LP: 3500

Yugi's Hand=7   Ken's Hand=6

"I set a card face down and end my turn. Now make your last move, Ken."

"I draw and summon Dark Reaper (1900/1900) in attack mode."

"Slifer's second mouth opens and reduces your monsters attack by 2000, leaving it with zero attack points."  
"I play Honorable Battle, this card a forces you to attack me directly, Yugi. So now I lose."

Ryo sends Ken to the Shadow Realm and controls his soulless body. "How pathetic, he allowed you to attack him directly. What a fool."

"He did it because he thought it was honorable!"

"Like that matters. You will meet the strongest of my slaves tonight at 9 pm. You will find him at Domino Mall's roof top. Be prepared to lose your soul!"

"Okay… I mean fine!" 'Man, I promise that he says _'Be prepared to lose your soul' so many times.'_

*Domino Park at 3:30 pm*

Tea, Serenity (who are both back to normal), Tristan, and Duke are walking through Domino Park. "Where were you two, two days ago?"

Tea: I'm not sure. It's all so fuzzy. It's like we weren't awake or something that day.

?: Hello, kids. I'm here to send all four of you to the Shadow Realm. My name is Joe. I challenge all of you to a duel.

Duke: Fine, I'm in.

Tristan: And so am I.

Tea + Serenity: We will too.

Joe: It's time to duel. I play a monster in defense mode and set a card face down. By the way I start out with 8000 life points while you all have to share your 8000 life points with each other.

Duke: I summon the Thirteenth Grave in attack mode and set a card face down.

Serenity: I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode and set a card face down.

Tea: I summon Fairy's Hero (1500/1500) in attack mode and set a card face down.

Tristan: For our last move, I summon a monster in defense mode and set a card face down.

Joe: That was just boring fool. None of you put anything that I couldn't handle. I sacrifice my defense monster for Twin Headed Fire Dragon! Now attack Harpy Lady!

Tristan: I activate Mirror Force!

Joe: Lucky fools. 

Duke: You're about to be beaten up so badly. I sacrifice my monster to summon Summoned Skull. Attack his life points directly!

Serenity: I summon another Harpy Lady. Now, both of my monsters will attack you directly.

Tea: I summon Fairy Fugitive (1700/600) in attack mode. Now, Fairy Hero and Fairy Fugitive, attack his life points directly!

Tristan: I sacrifice my defense monster for Gadget Soldier. Attack his life points directly.

Joe: I lost no!

Ryo: Good job, I like the way you all dueled him and defeated him in your second turn. I want you all to go to Domino Mall's roof top at 9 pm today to witness Yugi lose his soul.

Duke: We'll be there, but I doubt that Yugi would ever lose to your pathetic slaves.

Tristan: Yeah, Yugi never loses to creeps like you!

Ryo: So you all do care for him. Your prize for winning the duel is to take 10 cards each from this deck. Oh, and Serenity, Tea, I hope you will die for betraying me with my own cards.

Tea: You forced us to duel Yugi and when we refused you brainwashed us.

Serenity: And then, when Yugi and Kaiba defeated us we got back to normal.

Ryo: Yes, yes, yes. I admit that I am the one who made you duel Yugi and Kaiba. Now I want you to see Yugi lose his soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 10**

*Domino Mall's rooftop*

"Hello Yugi, I am David, the most strongest of Ryo's team."

"You should have never joined up with Ryo. You are only putting your self in misery."

"Maybe, but I do not have to listen to your speeches. I live my own life and make my own choices. Now let's duel!"

"I'll go first and place a monster in defense mode."

"I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode. Now I set a card down and end my turn."

Tea: Yugi! We're all here for you!

Serenity: Kick his butt and avenge my brother!

Duke: Remember your grandfather and the Kaiba brothers.

Tristan: Trust yourself and your deck, Yugi you can win.

Yugi: Thank you all.

David: How cute, your friends are here to witness your downfall. Now make your move.

Yugi: I summon Demon of the Grave (2150/1800) in attack mode by sacrificing my defense monster. I set a card face down, and let my monster attack you!

Yugi's LP: 8000 David's LP: 7650

Yugi's Hand=4   David's Hand=4

David: I will defeat you if it takes all my energy. I summon the Avenging Punk in attack mode.

Tristan: Watch out Yugi, that monster has a power up effect.

David: Shut up. Now Avenging Punk attack his monster.

Yugi: I activate Negate Attack! Now it's my turn. I discard this card into the graveyard and offer 500 of my life points along with my Demon of the Grave to bring back both of my monsters that are in the graveyard. Now come back, Alpha and Stone Zombie (800/2300)! I sacrifice both monsters for one of my two Dark Magicians. Now I place a card face down and end my turn.

David: How pathetic is that move. Not only was it useless but it was stupid. I play Tribute to the Doomed. I send one card to the discard and destroy your Dark Magician. Now attack his life points directly!

Yugi's LP: 4500 David's LP: 7650

Yugi's Hand=3   David's Hand=3

Tea: How did David's Avenging Punk do 3000 direct damage?

Duke: When he used Tribute to the Doom he must have discarded a monster card.

Yugi: I play Machine's Revolt and Ultimate Gain. Now I offer my three machine monsters for Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack the Avenging Punk with God Hand Crusher!

Yugi's LP: 4500 David's LP: 6650

Yugi's Hand=1   David's Hand=3

David: I guess I'm left with no other choice but to play this.

Yugi: What is that? It's blank!

David: I need to show you something before you lose Yugi. Now my blank card will transform into Multiple Darkness. This allows me to summon 5 dark monsters from my deck. Now I summon three Sangans and two Witches of the Black Forest. Now I offer my three Sangans for the Winged Dragon of Ra (3000). I also offer the other two monsters to increase Ra's attack points by 2400. Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Obelisk with God Cannon attack!

Yugi's LP: 3100 David's LP: 6650

Yugi's Hand=1   David's Hand=2

Yugi: What incredible power! I will draw five cards thanks to Ultimate Gain. I place a card face down and summon Dark Virus (0/0) in attack mode.

David: What the hell? I can't believe you played that in attack mode. Now Ra, attack his Dark Virus!

Yugi: Dark Virus allows me to sacrifice it to play a monster from my deck in attack mode.

David: No, it can't be!

Yugi: You have attacked Slifer the Sky Dragon.

David: Ra still has 400 more points than Slifer does.

Yugi: My face down card is Jar of Greed allowing me to draw one card on your turn making Slifer 600 points higher than Ra. Since you have now monsters on the field I will wipe out the rest of your life points with Thunder Force!

Duke: Good job, Yugi! You defeated that creep and got the Winged Dragon of Ra back.

David: Yugi, take nine cards from my deck and your god card.

Yugi: Your deck is filled with blank cards. The only ones that are not blank are the ones that you played.

David: Remember the blank cards. That is the way to use the-

Ryo: Shut up fool. Well now that I have sent David to the Shadow Realm I can now tell you where to find me.

Tristan: So are you going to tell us or not?

Ryo: You can find me at the Duelist Kingdom Island. All of you should come.

Serenity: Why would we want to go?

Ryo: If you want to see your brother ever again I suggest that you go with Yugi.

Duke: We'll go then.

Ryo: All of you must bring your deck and a duel disk. Until then.

*Game Shop*

Tea: Well what do you think Ryo wants to do with us?

Tristan: He probably wants us to duel against someone. He will probably brainwash us and make us duel Yugi with High Stakes.

Yugi: Ryo must have a lot more goons than just the ones I dueled. He most likely has like a whole army like Marik did during Battle City.

'Knock, knock'

Yugi: Who is it? [Yugi opens the door to find Marik, Varon, and Raphael (sorry for spelling)]. What are you guys doing here?

Marik: Some guy came to us and challenged us to various duels and each one being in the Shadow Realm.

Raphael: He also kept on saying how he was going to get revenge on Yugi for killing his family.

Varon: Since he obviously has a Millennium Item, we concluded that he sent away some of your friends to the Shadow Realm.

Tea: Yeah, he did, but how could you have concluded that?

Varon: He sent Amelda (spelling?) to the Shadow Realm.

Marik: Ryo also sent Isis and Odeon to the Shadow Realm.

Serenity: So did Ryo tell you guys to come here or something?

Varon: Yep, by the way, where is Joey?  
Tristan: He got sent to the Shadow Realm.

Varon: What? He sent Joey to the Shadow Realm? I am so gonna kick Ryo's butt now.

Raphael: You need to calm down, Varon. If you keep being angry you will lose to Ryo's weakest slave.

Yugi: Are you guys planning on going with us to the Duelist Kingdom Island?

Marik: Yes, we too want to rescue our loved ones.

Varon: Hey, Yugi.

Yugi: Yeah?

Varon: Can me, Raphael, and Marik stay here until we leave to Duelist Kingdom?

Yugi: Yeah, but you might have to sleep in the living room with Duke and Tristan.

Mairk: That's okay, think of it as payback for trying to take the Millenium Puzzle.

Serenity: Yugi is saying that since Tea and I have the only guests rooms there are no rooms left.

Tea: And Yugi's room is to small to let anyone sleep in there.

Varon: Well, that's nice but I don't really care.

Raphael: I think it is time for us to go to sleep.

Yugi: Alright, good night you guys.

Tea: Good night.

Serenity: Sweet dreams!

Duke: See you all tomorrow.

Tristan: Don't let the bed bugs bite!

Varon: That was so lame and stupid and-

Raphael: We all get the point, Varon. Good night to you all.

Marik: Bye.

With that everyone goes to sleep. Everyone has thoughts about what will happen but are sure that they will be okay as long as they believe in themselves and their decks.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 11: Duelist Kingdom-Reunion and Departure of Old Friends**

*Game Shop*

Varon: 'yawns' Well that was a nice dream. Hey, you guys wake up!

Raphael: 'wakes up' Varon, you are gonna die if you ever do that again.

Marik: I was lucky I already woke up.

Yugi: Looks like you're the only one who got woken up by Varon. Everyone else already woke up.

Raphael: What? What time is it? [looks at the clock] What the hell? It's 12 pm!

Everybody laughs and eventually Raphael laughs at himself as well.

Yugi: I have been meaning to ask everyone a question.

Duke: What do you want to ask us Yugi?

Varon: He is probably going to say that he hates all of us and wants to kick us out.

Everybody but Varon: Varon, that is not funny!

Varon: I was only joking!

Tea: Wow, he sure acts a lot like Joey.

Yugi: Anyway, I wanted to know if everybody had at least one type card that Ryo's slaves used in their duels.

Tristan: Well, Tea, Serenity, Duke, and I got ten each since we beat this guy who challenged us four to one.

Marik: Half of my deck is made up of those cards.

Raphael: So are mine and Varons.

Yugi: Okay that's all I wanted to know. We should leave to go to the airport at 6 pm. Our flight is at 7. Hey, where's Varon? [Everyone heres someone eating in the kitchen. They go in there to see Varon raiding Yugi's fridge.]

Duke: Boy, you were right, Tea. He really is like Joey.

Yugi: Hey, that was my breakfast! Don't eat that! 

The day goes on with the group spending quality time with each other and talk about what has happened since they last saw each other.

*Domino Airport*

Yugi: We are late! Hurry up guys!

Tea: We're going as fast as we can, Yugi! Our things are really heavy!

Duke: Hey Serenity, do you want me to carry you on my back?

Serenity: Sure, but who should carry our stuff? Tristan, Yugi could you carry Duke's and my stuff?

Yugi: Sure, uh, Tristan, are you okay?

Tristan: [crying over you know what]

Yugi: [looks at his watch and sees that it is only 6:20] Wow, we got here faster than I thought.

Marik: Yugi, you need to check before you say anything.

Raphael: I'll carry Serenity's things since Tristan seems 'busy'.

Varon: Yeah, he's busy mopping over that-

Tristan: Shut up dude!

Varon: Man, I don't know how Joey puts up with you. Hey, have any of you seen Mai since we last met?

Tea: [pant] No [pant] we [pant] haven't.

Yugi runs over to the seats and trips over a chair leg.

Marik: He needs to stop tripping.

After 40 minutes, the plane arrives and takes them all to the Duelist Kingdom Island. After three hours they finally get there.

*Duelist Kingdom*

Duke: This place has changed a lot since I last came here.

Yugi: Yeah, there are a lot more caves and a lot less trees.

Marik: Hey who's that?

?: Hello Yugi and friends. I challenge one of you to a duel.

Varon: I'll duel. I need to prepare to take you all down. What's your name?

?: I am Jimmy. Let's begin this duel. I set a card down and summon a monster in defense mode.

Varon: I summon Psychic Armor Head in defense mode and play this face down.

Jimmy: Now I summon Summoned Skull in attack mode. Attack Psychic Armor Head!

Varon: I draw and my Armor Head revives. Now I play Armor Gravitation to summon Overboost, Big Bang Bro, Black Hole Sheild, and Active Guard. I equip them all to me. Now I'll end my turn.

Jimmy: What the heck? They all have zero attack points! I play three Swords of Dark Destruction! Now attack his Black Hole Shield!

Varon: I negate your attack, take half of your monsters attack points and attack you directly!

Varon's LP: 8000 Jimmy's LP: 6150

Varon's Hand=4   Jimmy's Hand=2

Jimmy: How in the world did you do that? I place a card face down  in defense mode to end my turn.

Varon: Ready? I'll attack you with my Big Bang Bro to destroy all monsters on the field and do half the attack points to each player's life points.

Jimmy: My La Jinn!

Varon's LP: 6200 Jimmy's LP: 4350

Varon's Hand=4   Jimmy's Hand=1

Jimmy: I draw and set my last two cards face down.

Varon: My Armor Head Revives again. I play Heavy Storm to blow back all Magic and Trap Cards. I also play Phoenix Gravitation to revive all my armor monsters. I now play Supreme Boost to give each of my armor monsters 1000 attack points. I will now attack you directly!

Jimmy: I lost? No!

Ryo: Good job fools. Who is going to duel next?

Raphael: I will.

Ryo: Meet Mako Tsunami!

Tea: What, how can that be? I can't believe it!

Tristan: Man, that's real low Ryo.

Raphael: I will duel him so do not worry. It is most likely that Ryo sent him to the Shadow Realm anyway.

Mako: I'll start with Fire Kraken in attack mode and set a card face down.

Raphael: I summon Guardian Airtos and play Protection of the Guardians. This card protects all my monsters from being destroyed but I still receive battle damage. Now I regualar summon Back Up Guardian in defense mode. Guardian Airtos attack Fire Kraken now!

Raphael's LP: 8000 Mako's LP: 7100

Raphael's Hand=3   Mako's Hand=4

Mako: I must remember my friends.

Duke: It looks like Mako is trying to remember something.

Serenity: Then that means that he didn't get sent to the Shadow Realm.

Marik: Ryo wants us to believe that people got sent to the Shadow Realm but in reality he just possessed their minds.

Mako: I will give up this duel.

Ryo: Fool! Time to send you to the Shadow Realm! Marik you will now duel!

Marik: I'm ready.

Rebecca: And so am I! I set a card down and-

Yugi: Rebecca! Remember me!

Rebecca: Huh? Who are you?

Yugi: I'm Yugi, remember? We met up again after the Battle City tournament.

Rebecca: Yugi! I remember now! I will now give up this duel.

Ryo: Stupid girl, say hello to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi: Rebecca!

Ryo: You all may have gotten lucky today but tommorrow I will defeat you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 12: Parting for Now!**

Ryo: I have had just about enough! You fools have broken my Millennium Rod's spell two times in a row and I will not tolerate this. Time for you all to pay for what you all have done.

Yugi: We're just beginning Ryo! We will defeat you, together!

Ryo: But you see, not all of you will be able to be together for very long.

All of a sudden an earthquake hits and everyone tumbles down into a fork in the road.

Varon: So, which way should we go?

Marik: I think we should split up into two groups of four, each group going in one direction. We should then try to meet at Pegasus's old castle.

Duke: That's a great plan, but who is going with who? And who should lead that group?

Yugi: I think that Marik and I should lead, if that's not a problem with you guys.

Tristan: That's fine, but how could we decide who goes with you or Marik.

Serenity: I'll go with Yugi!

Duke: I'll also go with Yugi, just in case he needs my help.

Tristan: I-

Varon: I'll be the fourth member of Yugi's group. Ryo will probably want to control Joey's body so I might as well go. It's not that I want a rematch with him, its just Joey will be strong and Yugi might not be able to handle him all on his own.

Tea: Then that means Raphael, Tristan, and I will be in Marik's group. Tristan, are you okay?

Tristan: [crying]

Tea: I don't want to ask.

Yugi: We'll go to the left. Is that okay with you Marik?

Marik: Yeah, see you all at the castle!

Yugi: Before you leave I need you to take the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Marik: What, why?

Yugi: You know the many effects of Ra and I trust you with it. Please don't lose it and give it back to me after we defeat Ryo. I would say or if you lose but I know you won't lose.

Marik: Thank you Yugi. I'll take good care of it. Let's go guys!

Raphael: I guess I'll be in the back just in case something happens.

Tea: You sure Raphael? You don't have to you know.

Raphael: I'm sure, don't worry about me.

Tea: Okay. Now I have to drag Tristan the entire way. [drags Tristan while walking forward with Marik in front of her.]

Yugi: We'll I guess I'll give this to you Duke.

Duke: Obelsik the Tormentor? Yugi, I don't think I would be able to control it and besides Varon would most likely be a more suitable holder.

Varon: Me? Thanks Yugi. Wow, Obelsik the Tormentor. I'll use it with honor Yugi. By the way, where is Nameless-I mean Yami?

Yugi: Oh that's right, I can call him out now.

Just as Yugi is about to activate the Millennium Puzzle two people come and take it away from Yugi's neck.

?: If you want this artifact back then you will have to duel us for it.

Duke: I'll duel for you Yugi.

Serenity: And so will I.

?-1: My name is Robert. I'll start this duel and summon the Man-Eating Treasure Chest in attack mode. Each player can only have 4000 life points when dueling alone or double dueling. This applies to you too, Yugi and Varon.

Serenity: I play Harpy Lady in defense mode and set a card face down.

?-2: I'm Roberto and I set a card face down along with a card in defense mode.

Duke: I summon Dice Keeper (1750/500) in attack mode and end my turn. Let's see whose strategy is better, ours or yours.

Robert: I switch my monster to defense mode and summon Spirit of the Harp in defense mode.

Serenity: I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode and equip him with Sonic Attack to increase his attack and defense points by 600. It also gives him a new abiltiy which I will keep to myself for now.

Roberto: I summon the Sucker (100/0) in defense mode.

Robert: I told you to take that out of your deck!

Roberto: Why, so you can take all the credit in this duel?

Robert: No, so we can win together. If you forgot if we lose we will be sent to the shadows.

Roberto: Don't worry my brother. We will win just trust me. Even if Sucker is the weakest monster I can still use it as tribute.

Duke: 'Wow, they really trust each other with their hearts. I wonder if Joey and Serentiy have that kind of connection.' My move and I summon the Dark Assailent in attack mode. Attack Roberto's Sucker!

Roberto: I activate Tribulation, this allows me to sacrifice my monster for another one now meet Giant of Darkness (1600/1200)! His defense is just to strong for you to handle.

Duke: I might not have been able to destroy your monster but my Dice Keeper will activate one of his many effects. I'll use his dice effect, which allows me to roll a dice to figure out the outcome. Of course, I have half of a chance of getting a good outcome and the other half gives me an outcome that could cost me the duel. now I'll roll. I got a one, which means I must discard one card into my graveyard and end my turn.

Robert: What, was that all you could do? You are very stupid I sacrifice both of my worthless monsters to summon the Dark Dragon (2600/0) in attack mode. Attack Serenity's Harpy Lady. I'll end my turn there.

Serentiy: Bad move because now I summon Amazon of the River (1900/1800) in attack mode. This card allows me to take twenty cards from your deck and flood them into the sea. This must happen every turn during my standby phase, I also lose 1000 life points. Now I play two fissures to wipe out both of your monsters. Now Amazon of the River attack Roberto's defense monster.

Roberto: No, my Spirit of the Grave!

Serentiy: Attack Robert's life points directly, Harpie's Brother (2400)!

Robert's LP: 1600

_Author's note: since it takes me to long to type out the hand left in each player's hand and their life points, in double duels I will just put the person who lost life points._

Roberto: I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn.

Duke: I summon Orgoth the Relentless in attack mode. Now I activate my Dice Keeper's ability again. Yes, I got a two! It allows Orgoth to attack twice in my turn by offering 1500 life points. Now, Orgoth, attack Robert directly with Diamond Blade Strike! I'm sorry Robert.

Robert: Ah! I lost.

Ryo: Time to go to the shadows!

Serenity: He may have been evil but he had a heart unlike you Ryo!

Duke: She's right. Now Orgoth attack Roberto's defense monster!

Roberto: I activate Mythical Legend, this allows me to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. This also allows me to activate any other face down cards on the field and I choose to activate my brother's face down card! Reveal yourself. I activated Metalmorph. Now I special summon Red Eyes Metal Dragon in attack mode.

Duke: He's going to sacrifice them later.

Serentiy: We may have destroyed his monster but he now has two new monsters on the field. I place a card down and lose 1000 life points while you lose twenty cards.

Serentiy's LP: 3000

Roberto: I now sacrifice both monsters for the Twin Flame Ritual Card. It requires at least fourteen stars to summon a new monster and I have fourteen. Now I summon Dragon of the Dark Flame (5050/4050). Now attack Serenity's monster with Dark Flame Flare!

Serentiy: I activate Wabako.

Roberto: I'll end my turn.

Duke: I now sacrifice all but 1000 life points and my three monsters to summon Legendary Swordsman (5050/4000). Attack his Dragon with Legendary Blade! Finish him of Serenity.

Serentiy: Now I lose 1000 life points and attack you directly with Amazon of the River.

Roberto: I may have lost but I still have the Millenium Puzzle!

Ryo appears right behind Roberto. "I'll be taking that! Say hi to the Shadow Realm!"

Yugi: Give that back to me, Ryo!

Ryo: No. I'll take this. If you want it back then you'll have to find it.

Varon: You are a big as hell bitch!

Ryo: Say what you want because it doesn't matter so see ya!

Serenity: So  we did that for nothing? I'm so sorry Yugi.

Yugi: It's not your fault Serenity. Ryo just came and stole it my Millenium Puzzle.

Duke: We should head into that forest. It seems to have a pathway. Don't worry you guys we'll get back everything that Ryo stole from us and save all of those he hurt.

*A long path*

Tristan: [still crying]

Tea: [still dragging Tristan across the path]

Marik: [getting annoyed by Tristan's crying]

Raphael: [still walking in the back. He is also getting annoyed by Tristan's crying.]

Marik: Stop crying already Tristan! Man, it's not like Serenity is the entire world. She is just a girl. If she doesn't like you, go find another girl to like!

Tristan: [finally stops crying] Do you not know who Serentiy is? She is the entire world. She is the best. She's beautiful, smart-

Marik: Shut up already! You are so pathetic! I don't know why you're even in the presence of the pharoh without him wanting to hit you or send you to the Shadow Relam! [stops to cool down for a long while] I'm sorry, Tristan. It's just my sister is gone and I just want to rescue her. I also want to help Yugi.

Tristan: It's okay. I was being an idiot anyway. I should be the one saying sorry.

?: Time to duel!

Tristan: Will they never stop coming? Fine, I'll duel you.

Tea: So will I. Even though my arms are tired I can still duel.

?: I'm Ray. I set a card face down and a monster known as Typical Forest (0/500) in defense mode. You all must know that each player can only have 4000 life points on this island so you better ge careful with your moves. Hahahaha!

Tea: I summon Hero's Heart (2000/100) in attack mode. If this monster is summoned onto the field when a monster is in face up defense position, my partner and I gain 1000 life points. My monster also gains 600 attack points so now its real attack power is 2600. I end my turn.

Tristan: I summon Axe Raider in attack mode. I set a card face down and end my turn.

Ray: I play Typical Forest in defense mode and end my turn.

Tristan: I activate Attack Plan, which forces all of your monsters into attack mode. Also both of Tea's and my monster gain 500 points.

Ray: I end my turn.

Tea: I summon Shinning Friendship in attack mode. Now both of you attack his two Typical Forests!

Tristan: well that was fast.

Ryo: I'll send him to the Shadow Realm.

Marik: His Shadow energy must be really high after sending so many people to the Shadow Realm!

Ryo: You all may be alive now but I will claim your souls!

Raphael: He may be gone for now but he must have spies everywhere. He knows what we are going to do.

Marik: We should go into that cave up ahead. I think that Yugi's group knows about Ryo's Shadow power level. We have to hope for the best now.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 13: Vs. Family**

*In a dark forest.*

Yugi: I wonder if we took a wrong turn.

Varon: I think we should have headed to the right at that last turn.

Duke: Serenity, are you doing okay?

Serenity: Yeah Duke, I'm fine and ready to beat more little punks who work for Ryo.

Yugi: I think that we should keep on going you guys. It's getting a little brighter in here so I think that we'll reach the end in no time.

Serenity: Hey, Yugi.

Yugi: Yeah, what is it Serenity?

Serenity: I always wondered…

Duke: _'Please don't ask him out on a date.'_

Serenity: …why you always trip all of a sudden.

Duke: [sighs]

Varon: _'Looks like Duke is really in love with Serenity. I wonder if he and Tristan fight over her all the time. If they do then I think that Raphael and Marik will get really ticked.'_

Yugi: I don't know how to answer that really. I just tend to fall all the time.

Serenity: Oh, okay.

Duke: Hey, who's that?

Varon: Hey, you're another one of Ryo's hunters! Come down here and duel me like a man or else are you some kind of bitch?

?: Don't talk like that to your superiors, little boy.

Varon: What did you just call me? Did you call me little? Ha, you're shorter than me; I can still tell even if you're in some stupid tree.

?: [ignores Varon completely, turns his attention to Yugi] I challenge you to a duel, Yugi Motou!

Yugi: I accept, now tell me your name!

?: I'm Solomon Motou, the best duelist in my family. Isn't it convenient that you have my last name?

Serenity: Hey, that's Yugi's grandfather!

Solomon: What, him my grandson? That's a funny little joke there. Now let's begin this little duel.

Varon: Boy, he sure likes to use little.

Solomon: I'll go first and summon Ancient Servant of Egypt (1600/300) in attack mode.

Yugi: Don't you remember me, grandpa?

Solomon: Shut up and continue this duel.

Yugi: Fine, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. I set this face down and destroy your monster with Magnet Pulse!

Yugi's LP: 4000 Solomon's LP: 3900

Yugi's Hand=4   Solomon's Hand=5

Solomon: I'm impressed. If you manage to defeat me then I will give you two new cards. Now for my turn I summon Teddy Bear (1600/500) in attack mode and end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode. Now, Beta, attack his Bear now with Magnet Pulse!

Yugi's LP: 4000 Solomon's LP: 3800

Yugi's Hand=4   Solomon's Hand=5

Solomon: Nice job, kid. I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode. I'll finish my turn with one card face down.

Yugi: _'He's got a trap card down there so if I attack he'll activate it.'_ I summon Kuriboh in defense mode…

Solomon: _'Kuriboh? That that card is familiar.'_

Yugi: …and attack you monster with Beta the Magnet Warrior!

Solomon: I activate Revenge of the Magical Keeper; this card collects two monsters from your side of the field and put them on my side. At the beginning of my turn, your monsters will return to you. I set this face down and summon Disease of the Wicked (0/2000) in defense mode.

Serenity: I hope that Yugi will be okay in this duel.

Duke: Don't worry he'll be okay. We just have to trust him.

Varon: I wonder how Yugi is going to fare against his own grandfather.

Yugi: Now it's my turn and I summon Dark Magician by offering Kuriboh and Y-Dragon Head. Now Dark Magician attack his Disease of the Wicked now!

Solomon: I wasn't expecting you to use that against me. I thought it was just a coincidence when you played Kuriboh but now a Dark Magician? I can't understand how.

Yugi: _'What is he somehow remembering his old deck? If he is then I should just summon monsters that were in my Duelist Kingdom deck.'_ I now play the Book of Secret Arts to raise Dark Magician's attack power by 300 points. Now, Beta, attack his Reflect Bounder!

Solomon: You just activated my monster's special ability!

Yugi: Now I activate Sealing Light to seal the effect of your monster. If you want to activate its effect then you must allow all of my monsters to attack 3 times each after I activate this card.

Solomon: I won't activate its effect then.

Yugi: Now both of our monsters are now destroyed.

Solomon: I set this monster in defense mode and end my turn.

Yugi: _'A blank card? Let's see. David said something about remembering to use blank cards wisely so I should play it.'_ I play this, a blank card.

Solomon: Interesting little fellow. Let's see if you can do anything with it.

Yugi: My blank card will transform into the Magic Card, Millennium Ring!

Duke: Whoa! Yugi just turn his blank card into a Millennium Item magic card.

Varon: They'll most likely give a huge power bonus and have a similar special ability to the real thing.

Solomon: What! How could you know of that item? It is only something my friend, some few others, and I know about.

Yugi: The Millennium Ring gives my monster 3500 extra attack and defense points as well as a new special ability. [Dark Magician transforms into an Egyptian priest.]

Duke: That must be Madaho (sorry for spelling)!

Yugi: That is my monster is in its true form, I will now destroy your monster with Beta the Magnet Warrior! Then, I will finish this duel with the priest Madaho. Mahado, please use your ultimate power, Dark Magic attack!

Solomon: Good job kid. Maybe, just maybe, you are my grandson. Here take these two cards.

Yugi: Ultimate Magic and another blank card. Thanks grandpa.

Ryo: Bye Solomon, your new home is now the Shadow Realm. You may have unlocked three Millennium Item cards but I also have three. You may be the only one who is able to unlock the last card but I won't let you get that far. 

Duke: We'll kick your little butt and save our friends!

Serenity: And our family!

Ryo: You all may be brave but I doubt you will live for very long.

Yugi: We'll defeat him. Come on, let's keep on going, it looks like it's getting sunnier up ahead.

Yugi's group keeps walking through the forest in high hopes of getting out soon and rescuing those they love/care about.

Serenity: It's…

*In a really dark cave*

Marik: Hey guys, how are you all doing all right back there?

Tea: We're doing fine, are you okay?

Marik: I'm okay just touch the person in front of you and we'll be able to stay together.

Tea: Tristan, you better not touch me in my personal spots!

Tristan: Why would I want to touch you? You're as ugly as some screwed up experiment. I would rather touch Serenity's personal spots.

Tea: I'm insulted. How could you say something like that?

?: Hahaha!

Raphael: It's another slave.

Marik: I'll duel this time. State you name fool.

?: I wouldn't call someone older that you a fool. I'm Odeon.

Tristan: Odeon? But you're Marik's brother or slave or friend.

Odeon: What, him be my master? Ha, that's an insult. The only person I serve is master Ryo.

Tea: Ryo must have brought back his soul and brainwashed him.

Marik: I need to defeat him no matter what. I'll go first and summon Grillavo in attack mode and set two cards face down.

Odeon: I see that card is familiar to me but I summon La Jinn in attack mode. Now my monster, attack his Grillavo with Wishing Spell.

Marik: I activate Supreme Judgment; this card increases my monster's attack power by 1000 if your life point is lower or equal to my life points. So Grillavo has 2600 attack points while La Jinn has 1800, so you just destroyed your own monster, Odeon.

Marik's LP: 4000 Odeon's LP: 3200

Marik's Hand=3    Odeon's Hand=5

Odeon: I'll also end my turn with two cards.

Marik: _'I hope that I don't hurt Odeon to much.'_ Now I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode and end my turn.

Odeon: I wonder which of your monsters are going to fall first I play Temple of the Kings. I summon this in defense mode and end my turn.

Marik: I now summon Shinning Abyss in defense mode and destroy your monster with Grillavo's Drill Thrust!

Odeon: Now I play Mysterious Fog.

Marik: I can't see his field!

Raphael: Odeon is trying to use an illusion to hide his field from Marik so that Marik must fight like a blind man.

Tea: That's cheating! I mean I doubt that even Yugi could do this.

Raphael: We need to trust Marik. Remember he also has the Winged Dragon of Ra in his deck so he can't lose that easily.

Odeon: I'm done with my turn so make your move.

Marik: _'Each time he activates something then it should become visible on the field, the only problem is I can't hear what he is saying because of the fog.' _I sacrifice Shinning Abyss (1600/1800), Harpie's Brother (1800/500), and Grillavo (2600/1000) for the Winged Dragon of Ra (6000/3300). Now, Ra, attack Odeon now!

Odeon: You destroyed my Deadly Snake. Now it's my turn and I summon my all powerful Beetle of Doom (2700/2700)! I summoned this monster by offering Temple of the King's, and Deal from Egypt. Now my monster will switch to defense and end my turn. _'Marik needs to know something before I lose this duel, hopefully he'll draw a blank card.' It's time for me to sacrifice all my face down cards to raise my monster's defense points by 3500._

Marik: I can't get past that monster! '_If I were to sacrifice life points, he could probably activate one of his discarded cards to use against me!' I draw. __'What, a blank card? Oh I could use it to transform my Winged Dragon of Ra into an armor piece to fly over his monster and attack him directly, but I need a monster that resembles a human for this to work. That's it!' I play Monster Reborn to revive Harpie's Brother! I offer him and two other monsters in my graveyard for Masked Knight (2100/2200). Now I activate my blank card, God's Gift. This transforms the Winged Dragon of Ra into the Golden Wings, which gives my monster half of its attack points and allows it to direct attack anytime during my turn. Now, Masked Knight, attack his life points directly with Soaring Blade!_

Odeon: Good job, Marik. Now that you have beaten me, I must say good bye. You have learned to use a card like that. Please tell the holders of Slifer and Obelisk this as well.

Ryo: You have unlocked the Golden Wings! I can't believe it! If you want to see your friends again then get past these two!

Marik/Tea/Tristan/Raphael: It's…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 14: Dark Return**

*Dark Forest*

**Yugi**: Hey, there's the end of the forest! Let's hurry and get to it!

Yugi's group runs towards the end of the forest and prepare to exit. They finally reach the outside. Everyone looks around to find Pegasus's castle up ahead. Then Joey and Mai come out with a smirk on their faces.

**Joey**: Hello, Yugi. Hello, Varon. I see that you two are with my sister. I hope that you're ready to duel because I want to claim your souls for master Ryo.

**Varon**: You've been brainwashed Joey. Remember our enjoyable duel in the city. Let's not duel and become friends once again.

**Joey**: No. I want another duel. I want to duel against Yugi and Varon. My partner will be Mai Valentine.

**Yugi**: Mai, do you really want to duel us?

**Mai**: [has a flashback of when she had fun with Yugi and his friends. Also has flashbacks of Varon and her together] I must duel. I will defeat you all. Now let's begin this duel. I'll go first and summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode. Make your move Varon.

**Varon**: I summon Psychic Armor Head in defense mode and end my turn with this face down.

**Joey**: How sad, you fools are finished. I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode and end my turn.

**Yugi**: It seems that I'm being left out of this duel, seeing that I'm going last. I summon a monster in defense mode and set this face down.

**Mai**: Get ready Yugi. I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode. I also play Harpy's Link; when Harpie's Brother and any kind of Harpy Lady is on the field, I can give each of them a 600 power boost. Now attack both of their monsters!

**Varon**: I activate Soul's Refresh to summon two more monsters from my deck. And the monsters that I choose are Gearfried the Iron Knight and Harpie's Sisters! By the way it stops your attack against me.

**Mai**: Your monster may be saved but not Yugi's monster.

**Joey**: That's right, after Mai's monster hits Yugi's monster he's finished.

**Yugi**: You hit my Big Shield Gardna. So Mai you lose 200 life points.

Mai's LP: 3800

**Varon**: It's my move. I summon Armored Knight (2500/3000) by offering my two newest monsters. Now attack Mai's Harpie's Brother now!

Mai's LP: 3700

**Joey**: Mai, you can't lose this duel. We need to duel together so I'll summon Harpie's Father (2300/2100) by offering Rocket Warrior. Thanks to Harpy's Link, my monster gains 600 points. Now attack Armored Knight now!

**Yugi**: I activate Ultimate Barrier. This allows me to summon a monster of high defense power from my deck to block your attack. I choose Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3800 defense points).

**Joey**: No, my attack didn't get through!

Joey's LP: 3100

**Yugi**: It's my turn and I play Card Destruction to send my three magnet warriors into the grave. Now I sacrifice Valkyrion for the three magnet warriors. I offer Alpha and Gamma for Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now I play Ultimate Gain so that I may draw unlimited cards. I play Dragon Nails to increase Red Eye's attack by 600 points. Now destroy Harpie's Father!

Joey's LP: 3000

**Mai**: You may have gotten that far but I play Harpy's Calling, this allows my partner and me to summon up to five monsters with Harpy in their name. I summon two more Cyber Harpies and two Harpie's Mother (2100/1700).

**Joey**: I'll summon three Harpie's Brothers and two Harpie's Kings. Our army of Harpy monsters is unbeatable!

**Mai**: That skips both of our turns but you can't get past them. 

**Varon**: Yeah right. I play Reeking Armor to revive Buster Knuckle. I now offer all three monsters on the field to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! I also play two more Reeking Armors so that I can re-summon Psychic Armor Head and Buster Knuckle. I offer them both to attack both of you directly!

**Joey**: I activate Supreme Trap! It stops two of your magic cards, but my partner and I gain 2000 life points each for each magic card you tried to use. That's a total of three magic cards.

Joey's LP: 9000 Mai's LP: 9700

**Varon**: Even though you have a lot of life points I play this face down and end my turn. Obelisk is still on the field.

**Joey**: I must skip this turn so make your move Yugi.

**Yugi**: I offer my last magnet warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl! I also play Armor of Scarification to offer Red Eyes and transform it into armor so that my Dark Magician Girl can wear it. It gives the Dark Magician Girl 1200 extra attack points and 1000 extra defense points. Now I play Diffusion Motion/Wave. Now Dark Magician Girl, attack all of their monsters with Dark Magic attack!

Joey's LP: 5700 Mai's LP: 6300

**Mai**: He destroyed all of our monsters!

**Joey**: What a lucky bitch!

**Mai**: I place a regular Harpy Lady in defense mode and set this face down.

**Varon**: I attack your Harpy with Obelisk the Tormentor, now, God Hand Crusher!

**Mai**: I activate God's Option. You must decide if you want Obelisk to remain on the field. If you do than it must not attack for three turns, but if you don't then it gets destroyed.

**Varon**: I want it to live.

**Mai**: Good choice hon.

**Joey**: Now it's my turn. I summon this in defense mode and set this face down.

**Yugi**: _'I drew two Blue Eyes White Dragons. I should use them to transform into swords.' I'll activate my Dragon's Lure to bring out two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! I activate another one of Armor of Scarification's abilities. It allows monsters to transform into weapons, such as swords and/or shields, only if they are dragon type monsters. So now both Blue Eyes will transform into the White Swords. Each sword increases the holders attack points by 1500 each. I equip both White Swords to the Dark Magician Girl to increase her attack power from 3200 to 6200! Attack Harpy Lady now, Dark Magical Slash!_

**Mai**: No! My Harpy Lady! You'll pay for that Yugi as I play this face down and summon Amazon Fighter in defense mode.

**Varon**:_ 'Yugi's transformed his monsters into armor so if I draw a blank card then I'll make it a card that turns Obelisk into equipment.' I summon Armored Warrior (1800/2300) in attack mode and set this face down._

**Joey**: You two think that your monsters will stop us? Think again fools I flip up Attributing Virus (0/2700). When I offer this monster along with a card from my hand I can summon Deadly Dealer (1700/1700) in attack mode. I'll end my turn there.

**Yugi**: I attack Mai's Amazon Fighter with the Knight Magician Girl (Dark Magician Girl with all the armor power ups).

**Mai**: I summon this in defense mode and end my turn.

**Varon**: I activate Jar of Greed so that I may draw one extra card. I also play Pot of Greed so that I may draw two more cards. _'Yes, I drew a blank card, time to put it to good use.' _I'll transform my blank card into God's Gift! This transforms my god card the Blue Gloves and Boots. It equips to one of my monsters and gives it 4000 extra attack and defense points. I'll offer my Armored Warrior for Shinning Knight (2500/2100). Now Blue Glove and Boots equip to Shining Knight and raise his attack power to 6500! Now attack Mai's face down monster!

**Joey**: I activate Judgment of Truth!

**Yugi**: I'll activate my Mystic Space Typhoon.

**Mai**: No, my second Harpy Lady!

**Joey**: I place this in defense mode and end my turn.

**Yugi**: I'll play Machines Revolt to bring out the X, Y, Z machines! Now I offer them all for Slifer the Sky Dragon! Like Varon, I will transform my blank card into God's Gift to transform Slifer the Sky Dragon into the Red Armor! It give the wearer 1000 attack points for each card in my hand and because of my Ultimate Gain magic card I can draw until I have six cards in my hand. Monsters with God Cards Equipped to them get immune to trap cards just like the god cards themselves. I'll attack your defense monster, Joey!

**Joey**: Dark Assailant.

**Mai**: I'll end my turn.

**Varon**: Now I'll unequipped Obelisk's armor and attach them to the Dark Magician Girl raising her attack by 4000 more points. I'll end my turn.

**Joey**: I'll end my turn.

**Yugi**: I play Multiple Darkness; this allows a dark type monster to attack 3 times in this turn and seeing that magician's attack power is off the charts you'll lose to her ultimate power. Now destroy the remainder of their life points with Ultimate Magic attack!

Joey and Mai lose.

Ryo: You fools will pay for activating God's Gift. I will get you for that!

Yugi's group walks to Pegasus's old castle to meet up with Marik's group.

*At the end of the tunnel where Marik's group is at*

**Tristan**: Wow, this tunnel is going on forever.

**Marik**: Tunnel, I thought it was a cave! No! Hey, who are those two?

**Tea**: It's Isis!

**Raphael**: And Amelda.

**Isis**: Let's duel you evil people.

**Amelda**: I'll go first and set this face down and summon Doll of Machines (1500/1500).

**Raphael**: I summon Back Up Guardian in defense mode and set one card face down.

**Isis**: I'll summon Legendary Servant (1600/1800) in attack mode.

**Marik**: I'll summon Ultimate Revival Jam (0/1500) in defense mode. Unlike the original Revival Jam, this one can revive right away at the cost of 0 life points.

**Amelda**: I sacrifice my monster for Military Rouge (2100/2100). This monster may not seem much but thanks to my supreme skills it will wipe out any monster. I'll end my turn, so that you may live longer.

**Raphael**: I'll summon Guardian Airtos, since there are no monsters in my graveyard, and play Guardian Protection to protect all my monsters, but sadly I can still lose life points.

**Isis**: I now summon La Jinn in defense mode and end my turn.

**Marik**: I'll summon Ultimate Soldier (1900/1000) in attack mode. Attack Isis's La Jinn!

**Amelda**: I'll end my turn.

**Raphael**: I'll play Gravity Ax-Grarl witch also allows me to special summon Guardian Grarl. Now I equip the Ax to Grarl and attack your Legendary Servant!

Isis's LP: 2600

**Isis**: You may think you have me but you don't I'll summon Ancient King (1500/1900)in attack mode and set this face down.

**Marik**: I'll summon Grillavo in attack mode and attack your Ancient King. I'll end my turn with this face down.

Isis's LP: 2500

**Amelda**: I'll place this in defense mode and end my turn.

**Raphael**: I will attack both of your monsters with both of my monsters!

**Amelda**: I'm wide open for a direct attack!

**Isis**: I play this in defense mode and end my turn.

**Marik**: I now sacrifice Ultimate Revival Jam, Ultimate Soldier, and Grillavo for the Winged Dragon of Ra. I also play two magic cards God's Gift and Double Assault. God's Gift transforms Ra into the Golden Wings while Double Assault allows one monster to attack twice and I pick Guardian Airtos. Golden Wings equip yourself to Guardian Airtos and attack Isis directly! 

Isis loses.

**Marik**: Now attack Amelda directly!

Amelda loses.

Ryo: Say hi to the Shadow Realm.

Marik's group leaves the tunnel and reach Pegasus's castle.

Yugi: You guys made it!

Marik: Yeah but not before dueling Isis and Amelda.

Yugi: We had to duel Joey and Mai. Hey, it's Kaiba!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 15: Downfall**

*A few feet outside Pegasus's old castle*

Yugi: It's Kaiba!

Tea: I wonder what he wants.

Raphael: He is now a slave to Ryo.

Kaiba: No, I'm not. Ryo set me free to destroy Yugi because if I did then I would be able to rescue my little brother. I challenge Yugi to a duel.

Yugi: Never, I do not except. I understand your feelings for your brother, but you don't have to fight us.

Kaiba: If you won't duel me, then your friends will duel for you!

Tristan: I'll duel you Kaiba.

Serenity: I will also duel you!

Kaiba: Is that all? I thought there would be more I but I guess the rest of you are just chicken.

Duke: If you want I duel I'll help as well.

Tea: Don't leave me out of the action.

Kaiba: I'll go first and play Supreme Pulse; this destroys all of my opponent's life points by offering my own. I also play No Cost; this blocks the effects of any life point damaging things that are directed towards me.

Raphael: They have all lost.

Kaiba: Now, their souls belong to Ryo. I will challenge one more of you fools to a duel.

Yugi: I will-

Raphael: Let's begin Kaiba.

Kaiba: I set a card down and play Grappler in defense mode. Ready to lose your soul, Raphael?

Raphael: No, I set this face down and summon Back up Guardian in defense mode.

Kaiba: How pathetic. I summon the Judgeman in attack mode. Now I'll end my turn.

Raphael: Thank you Kaiba. I summon Guardian Airtos in attack mode. Now my monster gains your monster's attack points and transfers them to my monster. Guardian Airtos, attack Judgeman with Heaven's Blade!

Kaiba: I activate Powerful Barrier; it stops your attack and increases my monsters defense by 1000.

Raphael: Your monsters defense may be high but not that high. Make your move.

Kaiba: I play Machine's Revolt!

Varon: That's one of Yugi's best cards!

Kaiba: Correct biker boy. Now I summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank. I also play Monster Reborn to revive Grappler. I offer my machines for Ultimate Destructor (3800/3800)! I offer my other two monsters to increase his attack by 1000 for each monster I sacrifice.

Marik: Kaiba's a fool! Since he sent monsters to the graveyard Raphael's monster can gain all of their attack points to wipe him out.

Raphael: I'm sorry I failed you, my friends.

Varon: What the hell are you talking about? You got him just where you want him, sort of.

Kaiba: What your little friend is trying to say is that he can't use Airtos's special ability once I play Soul Release to release all my monsters from the graveyard! I also play Rageki to destroy all monsters on your side of the field. I also play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I play No Darkness; this prevents a new monster from being summoned for five turns. Now Ultimate Destructor, destroy Raphael's life points with Destruction of Havoc!

Varon: Raphael!

Yugi: Please be all right.

Marik: You need to stay, remember that you vowed to help us defeat Ryo.

Raphael: Don't worry about me, I'll be all right eventually, please defeat Ryo.

Kaiba: Time to take his soul! Ha, Yugi, I'll be back for your soul later. I hope you have fun in your last hour, because you won't have a life in your near future!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 16: Yamis Clash, Blue Eyes Dragon Returns**

Kaiba: See you soon Yugi.

Yugi: Kaiba, you shouldn't have done that to my friends.

Varon: Don't worry Yugi. Marik and I are still here to help you.

Marik: That's right, Yugi. We'll find a way to defeat Ryo and when we do, we'll also free the others as well.

Yugi: Thanks you guys. I guess I'm worried that you two will disappear next.

Varon: Like I would ever lose to anyone, but Marik might.

Marik: I'd like to see you out duel me, Varon. You probably couldn't defeat Tristan.

Varon: I could defeat Tristan. I lost to Joey not Tristan. You're the one who sucks.

Marik: Oh Yeah?

Varon: Yeah!

Yugi: Stop fighting. We have to stick together if we want to beat Ryo. So far the strongest combo Varon and I have come up with is to use God's Gift on Slifer and Obelisk and then equip it to the Dark Magician Girl. Oh, yeah, you two should take one of these.

Marik: I'll take the Millennium Necklace.

Varon: Guess I'm left with the Millennium Key.

?: Time to duel us.

?: Yes, let's duel, Varon and Marik.

Varon: I accept so reveal yourselves!

?: I'm Yami Marik, Marik's hate and other feelings that one would qualify as dark.

?: And I'm Yami Bakura, the Master Thief.

Marik: So you've returned.

Y.M.: Yes, but I'm the best so be prepared to lose your soul. My partner and I work very well as a team.

Y.B.: You two don't stand a chance against us.

Y.M.: Now that all the introductions are taken care of, I'd like to start the duel. I summon a monster in defense and end my turn.

Marik: I summon Grillavo in attack mode and set this face down.

Y.B.: I'll summon Deadly Spirit of the Grave (0/500) in defense mode.

Varon: I summon Fighting Sprite (1500/250) in attack mode. Make the first attack Yami Marik.

Y.M.: Not yet. I set this face down and end my turn there.

Marik: I summon Union Knight Trainee (1900/1500). Now attack Yami Bakura's Deadly Spirit! Then, I'll let my Grillavo attack you directly!

Y.B. LP: 2400

Y.B.: Nice job Marik. I summon Avenging Punk in attack mode and end my turn.

Varon: I guess I'll summon Mega Warrior's Apprentice (1800/1300) in attack mode. Attack Yami Bakura's Avenging Punk!

Y.B.: What? That is just plain stupid. My monster has a power up effect if you forgot.

Varon: But your effect is useless thanks to my Apprentice's special Ability. It destroys any effect and adds it to my life points.

Y.B.: That is still to low.

Marik: Not with my Trainee's ability; it gives any monster on the field an extra 500 points if it attacks a monster with higher attack power than it.

Varon's LP: 4500 Y.B.'s LP: 2100

Y.M.: Since you all forgot me, I'll have to teach you respect. I play Black Luster Ritual and offer my two face down monsters, Shinning Abyss and Four Faced Beast. I now specially summon Black Luster Soldier, but wait thanks to my face down magic card my monster gains 500 points.

Marik: What's your face down card?

Y.M.: The Black Pendant. Now Black Luster Soldier, attack Mega Warrior's Apprentice.

Varon: I activate Evade and Receive; this allows my monster to dodge the attack while I gain life points.

Varon's LP: 8000

Y.M.: Make your move Marik.

Marik: Gladly. I summon Relinquished by offering this from my hand along with his ritual card, Black Illusion Ritual. Now, Relinquished, absorb Black Luster Soldier. And gain 3500 attack points as well as a shield. I also play Fusion Gate to fuse Union Knight Trainee with the Friendly Wanderer (1600/1000), in my hand, to make Wandering Knight (3000/2400). When this monster is summoned it is my opponent's turn.

Y.B.: Time to offer the three monsters from our grave yard to summon Dark Necrofear. I set this face down and end my turn.

Varon: Time to summon Armored Dragon (2000/2400) by offering both of my monsters. This monster has two abilities but you won't find them out until later. Now Armored Dragon attack Yami Marik's life points directly!

Y.M.'s LP: 2000

Y.M.: I'm impressed, a little. I now place this in defense mode and set this face down to end my turn.

Marik: I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode and attack your monster!

Y.M.: You attacked Spear Dragon.

Marik: Now, Relinquished, attack his life points directly!

Y.M.: I activate Mask of Choice; this allows me to pick which monster to attack and I choose Dark Necrofear.

Y.B.: Now, that you've destroyed my monster I play Dark Sanctuary. I set this face down and end my turn.

Varon: I play Armored Warrior (1800/2300) in attack mode. Both of my monsters are unaffected by magic and trap cards. So Dark Sanctuary is useless. Now, finish of the rest of Yami Bakura's life points.

Y.B.: No!

Ryo: Time to say hi to your new home.

Marik: The Millennium Ring is on the ground.

Yugi: And I'll take it!

Y.M.: I end my turn.

Marik: I play Cold Wave to prevent you from activating cards. Relinquished, attack his life points directly!

Y.M.: No!

Ryo: Go back to the shadows! Yugi prepare to duel your next opponent, Kaiba!

Yugi: Let's begin!

Kaiba: I'll go first and summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and set this face down.

Yugi: I summon this in defense mode and also set a card face down to end my turn.

Kaiba: I hereby sacrifice Vorse Raider for the Judgeman! Attack his defense monster!

Yugi: You've hit Cyber Jar! Now time to draw five cards and summon any level four or lower monsters.

Kaiba's monsters are Lord of Dragons and Battle Ox.

Yugi's monsters are Gamma the Magnet Warrior, X-Head Cannon, and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast.

Kaiba: I end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon by sacrificing Gazelle and Gamma!

Kaiba: Blue Eyes White Dragon? That's the card I gave Yugi. He promised to use it to beat Ryo. I…must destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Yugi: You can't destroy your own monster, Kaiba. I summoned Blue Eyes to wipe out all of your monsters and that's what I'm going to do. Before I attack I lay two cards face down. Now, White Lightning attack!

Yugi's LP: 4000 Kaiba's LP: 2700

Yugi's Hand=5   Kaiba's Hand=6

Kaiba: I can't lose to you. I play Healing Potion; this increase my life points by 1000 each time I draw. It is also unable to be destroyed, only I can decide if it gets discarded or not. Now I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Hyozanryu and Ryu-Ran. I also offer Lord of Dragons to summon Dragon Keeper (2300/1500) in attack mode. Now I end my turn with a card face down.

Yugi: I summon this in defense mode and attack your Hyozanryu with White Lightning!

Kaiba: I don't lose life points but my monster gains attack points. For each dragon that you destroy, my Dragon Keeper gains 500 attack points.

Yugi: I switch my X-Head Cannon into defense mode.

Kaiba: I activate my face down card Dragons Treasure! I will equip it to Ryu-Ran to give it 300 extra attack and defense points. Then, I'll end my turn by switching Ryu-Ran into defense mode.

Yugi: I offer my X-Head Cannon and my defense monster, Feral Imp, for the Buster Bladder! It gains 500 extra attack points thanks to its special ability. Now attack Dragon Keeper with Buster Slash!

Kaiba: Time to activate Draw Out; it forces my defense monster to take the hit, so Ryu-Ran is destroyed. But who cares, since my Dragon Keeper gains 500 more attack points. (3300/2500)

Yugi: I end my turn.

Kaiba: About time you ended your turn. I summon this in defense mode and destroy your Buster Bladder with Souls of Dragons attack!

Yugi's LP: 3800 Kaiba's LP: 4700

Yugi's Hand=5   Kaiba's Hand=2

Yugi: I activate my face down card, Souls Return; it returns the monster you just destroyed and puts it in defense mode and my side of the field. I also activate Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Bladder to form Black Paillin. I end my turn there.

Kaiba: I end my turn as well.

Yugi: Black Paillin, attack Dragon Keeper with Magical Blade!

Kaiba: How could your monster destroy my monster?

Yugi: Black Paillin gains 500 attack points for each dragon type monster in your grave and field. So it had 3900 attack points.

Yugi's LP: 3800 Kaiba's LP: 5200

Yugi's Hand=6   Kaiba's Hand=3

Kaiba: I place this in defense mode along with a card face down.

Varon: Yugi's really on a role.

Marik: Yeah, let's just hope he can still win this.

Yugi: I activate De-Fusion to defuse Black Paillin into Buster Bladder and Dark Magician. I offer both of them for another Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba: Another one of my Blue Eyes White Dragon! I can't destroy it! ….I must destroy all of Yugi's monsters!

Yugi: Kaiba, you may be able to handle one Blue Eyes, but I highly doubt you'll be able to duel two! Now, double White Lightning attack!

Kaiba: Both of my remaining monsters were destroyed! You'll pay for that Yugi. I draw. '_Rageki. Hm, this could destroy all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field.'_ I play-_'I can't do it. I can't destroy my Blue Eyes White Dragons.'_ I play Legendary Machine (700/700) in attack mode. This card gains 2000 attack points each turn and stops after it gains 6000 attack points. I set this face down and end my turn.

Yugi: I play Y-Dragon Head in attack mode and end my turn.

Kaiba: My monster gains 2000 attack points while I gain 1000 life points. I think that's good enough for now.

Yugi: I summon this in defense mode and play this face down and end my turn. _'I hope that Kaiba won't attack, because if he does, I'll lose Blue Eyes.'_

Kaiba: Now, Legendary Machine (4700/700), attack Y-Dragon Head!

Yugi: I activate the trap card Negate Attack!

Kaiba: I end my turn.

Yugi: I sacrifice Y-Dragon Head and my defense monster, Z-Metal Tank, for my last and final Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba: No, I can't- I must destroy them all.

Yugi: I also play Magicians Curtain to bring out my final Dark Magician! Attack his life points directly!

Kaiba: How could you attack me directly?

Yugi: My Magicians Curtain also allows me to direct attack with the monster I summoned so you'll lose some life points.

Yugi's LP: 3800 Kaiba's LP: 7700

Yugi's Hand=3   Kaiba's Hand=4

Kaiba: My machine monster gains its final 200 life points making it 6700 attack points strong! Now destroy the-

Yugi: Are you sure you want to attack my Dark Magician? Because if you do, you'll destroy a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: I end my turn then.

Yugi: Good because I play Dark Magical Spell; which allows me to draw until I have eight cards in my hand. Then, I can summon monsters until my field is full. I summon Celtic Guardian. I use two more cards, Dark Magic Ritual and Magician of Black Chaos! Now you must fight my magician and three dragons. I offer my Magician for the Dark Magician Girl (2900)!

Kaiba: Why would you summon her?

Yugi: So I can use this, Armor of Scarification! Now, two of the Blue Eyes White Dragons will turn into the White Swords which increase Dark Magician Girl's attack power by 1500 and 1000 defense points each.

Kaiba: What's the point of this? You transformed my dragons into worthless swords!

Yugi: No I haven't, Kaiba. I transform the last Blue Eyes White Dragon into the White Armor which increases Dark Magician Girl's attack by 1500 and her defense by 1250. Now Dark Magician Girl (7400/5850), attack Legendary Machine with Lightning Blade Slash!

Yugi's LP: 3800 Kaiba's LP: 8000

Yugi's Hand=3   Kaiba's Hand=5

Kaiba: You may have destroyed my monster but I guarantee you that you will fall! I place this in defense mode and end my turn.

Yugi: I draw and attack your monster with Light Sword Slash!

Kaiba: My Mystic Horseman! I draw and set this in defense mode to end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his defense monster!

Kaiba: My Dark Clown!

Yugi: I attack you directly with Light Sword Slash!

Yugi's LP: 3800 Kaiba's LP: 2600

Yugi's Hand=4   Kaiba's Hand=5

Kaiba: I must win.

Yugi: What do you need to win for?

Kaiba: I must win…

[Flashback at duelist kingdom]

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Mokuba: Big Brother! You came for me!

Kaiba: Of course, you're my little brother.

Pegasus: Kaiba, if you do not corporate with me… [Millennium Eye flashes]… then Mokuba will never be with you ever again.

Kaiba: Fine.

[End of flashback]

Kaiba: for my little brother! I made a promise to him that I will always watch him! I won't fail! Yugi, I understand now, that Mokuba wanted me to watch over him when he was in trouble and now since my soul is on a short leash, I need you to rescue him for me! Now I activate two face down cards, Trap Restriction and Magic Wipeout! Trap Restriction doesn't allow you to use trap cards while Magic Wipeout doesn't allow you to use…

Yugi: Magic cards.

Kaiba: _'I hope that Yugi can win this with these on the field because he needs to take them.'_ I summon Effect Cage (0/2700) in attack mode. 

Yugi: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his cage right now!

Kaiba: Nice try, Yugi.

Yugi: Why didn't my attack destroy your monster?

Kaiba: As the name suggest, effects of any effect monster cause them to lose all of their attack points when they hit my Cage. The monster gets its attack points back at the end of your Battle Phase.

Yugi: _'Great, I can't do anything since my Dark Magician Girl is an effect monster. But wait! The Blue Eyes White Dragon's armor mode used to bee Blue Eyes White Dragon! So my monster can still attack.' _Now Dark Magician Girl, release the Light Armor's spirit back into Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now White Lightning attack! I also play Monster Reborn to revive the Dark Magician! Now Dark Magic attack!

Kaiba's LP: 0

Kaiba: Yugi, good job. Please rescue my little brother.

Yugi: Kaiba!

Varon: Yugi, wait!

Yugi: Let me go!

Marik: You can't go, Yugi!

Ryo: Bye Kaiba! You three may still be in my way but you all will soon be gone! Prepare to duel yourself, Yugi!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You!

****

**Chapter 17: Yami's True Power, Pharaoh's Downfall**

Yugi, Marik, and Varon walked to Pegasus's castle in complete silence. Yugi had defeated Kaiba, but Kaiba was sent to the Shadow Realm along with his other friends. They reach the castle doors and went in. They then see a very long passage way. They walk down the hallway that has many paintings and armors. They kept walking for hours until they reached a fork.

Yugi: This must have been added because I don't remember this.

Marik: Ryo probably added this to throw us off.

Varon: Well, if we split up one or two of us will most likely die or something along those lines.

Marik: We should stay together. Hey, there's the Millennium Puzzle!

Marik pointed to the gold object on the floor right where the paths separated.

Yugi: Finally I found my Millennium Puzzle!

As Yugi approached the artifact, it released a shadow that engulfed Yugi's body.

Marik and Varon: Yugi!

The shadow left Yugi and returned to the puzzle. In a minute the shadow returned in the form of Yami. 

Yami: Hello Yugi. I think that we should duel so that I may relieve you of your stress and sorrow.

Yugi: Yami, I'm your friend, remember?

Yami: Yes, I do remember. But my destiny is close at hand so I must defeat you.

Varon: Yugi, Yami's crazy!

Marik: For once, he's right!

Yami: I suggest you begin this duel little one, or else your friends will cease to exist! [puts on Millennium Puzzle]

Yugi: I don't have to agree to duel you know. I can just walk past you.

Yami: I may seem like a spirit right now, but I'm not.

Yugi: I know that you're Pharaoh Atem, but you died long ago.

Yami: I never died. I just sacrificed my self. Now let's get rid of your friends, shall we?

Marik and Varon get chained to a wall. Then they get gagged.

Yugi: All right, I'll duel you.

Varon: Mmmmm!

Yami: Save it, Varon. You can't do anything to help your friend.

Yugi: Alright, I'll duel you. I'll go first and summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode and end my turn.

Yami: I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode and end my turn.

Yugi: You think that you have the same hand as me? Ha you're only kidding yourself. I place this face down and summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode. Copy that!

Yami: Fine. Just to tell you, I do have the same hand as you, Yugi, and to prove it I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode. Then I set this face down to end my turn.

Yugi: I hope that you're ready for this next move, Yami, because I play Rageki! It will wipe out all of your monsters. Now both of my monsters, attack Yami directly now!

Yami: Activate Mirror Force! I am protected from your attack while your monsters are destroyed. Are you ready for my turn?

Yugi: Go ahead.

Yami: I draw and summon Komori Dragon in attack mode. Now direct attack now!

Yugi: _'I can't activate my face down card on such a weak monster. I'll have to save it.'_

Yugi's LP: 2500 Yami's LP: 4000

Yugi's Hand=4   Yami's Hand=4

Yugi: I play Shuffling; it shuffles my deck and allows me to draw three cards from my shuffled deck. Out of the three cards I may summon any monster on the field. Now our hands won't be the same after my turn.

Yami: Good, job Yugi, but I suggest you not summon the Komori Dragon in your hand.

Yugi: How did you-? _'Oh, yeah he had the same hand as I did awhile ago, but now he doesn't.'_ I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Ultimate Bladder.

Yami: How did you summon Ultimate Bladder? Oh, that's right; your magic card allows you to summon any monster you just drew.

Yugi: Right, and now I regularly summon Komori Dragon! Komori Dragon, destroy yourself along with Yami's dragon!

Yami: You think that that will stop me? Ha! You better think again!

Yugi: Now, Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his life points directly!

Yami: I activate Deluxe Defense. At the cost of 1000 life points I avoid all attacks for five turns.

Yugi's LP: 2500 Yami's LP: 3000

Yugi's Hand=4   Yami's Hand==4

Yugi: No. But wait. How could you activate Deluxe Defense when it was my turn and when you didn't have any cards face down on the field?

Yami: When I lose a monster I can activate this card from my hand.

Yugi: Fine, make your move.

Yami: Gladly, I draw and summon Wannabe Master Swordsman (700/1500) in attack mode and end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Kuriboh in attack mode and end my turn.

Yami: You should have attacked my monster.

Yugi: What, why? I couldn't because your trap card prevents me from doing so.

Yami: You could have attacked me at a price.

Yugi: What must I have done to attack you?

Yami: That is something you must fine out by yourself, Yugi. I draw and play the ritual card, True Destiny of the Swordsman! In five turns, my monster will under go a transformation in which he becomes the most powerful warrior in the world.

Yugi: The only problem in that plan of yours is that in four turns, I can attack again.

Yami: I've already thought ahead of you. Now I play Reality of Darkness. Reality of Darkness causes my monster to lose all of its power.

Yugi: That was just plain stupid.

Yami: No, my ritual card would usually make my monster be summoned as part one but since I've already done that, it goes on to faze two which is losing all of its power. As you can see, I've taken care of that as well. So now, phase three is for my monster to go up to level five, with 2100 attack points and 1400 defense points. Make your move Yugi.

Yugi: _'Why didn't he attack?_' I sacrifice Beta and Kuriboh for Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Yami: Hm, wasn't that Joey's card?

Yugi: Yes, it was but I took it because of Ryo's rules.

Yami: You listen to Ryo?

Yugi: No, I-

Yami: If you do not listen to Ryo, then why did you take Red Eyes?

Yugi: I-

Yami: That is what I thought you would say. Don't you see? You're working for Ryo.

Yugi: No, I'm not! I only took it because Joey told me to!

Yami: How could you hear Joey when he was in the Shadow Realm?

Yugi: Through our friendship. We've been through so much together; we can practically sense each other's feelings.

Yami: Sure, that is so truthful.

Yugi: Shut up. Now I play Armor of Scarification to transform Red Eyes to the Black Armor! Now I equip it to my Ultimate Bladder to increase his attack power by 1200 and his defense by 1000.

Yami: Time for me to make my move. Now, my Wannabe Swordsman goes to level eight with 3900 attack points and 2900 defense points. Attack Yugi's monster now!

Yugi: Activate Mirror Force!

Yami: Ha.

Yugi: How is your monster still on the field?

Yami: I'm not going to tell you. I end my turn there.

Yugi: I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and transform it into the Little Blue Wings; which add 700 attack points and 600 defense points. Now I end my turn.

Yami: Now my monster will transform into the Legendary Swordsman (7000/5900)! I must end my turn there but I highly doubt you'll defeat my monster.

Yugi: I switch all my monsters into defense mode and end my turn.

Yami: Destroy his monster now! Only two monsters remain on your field little Yugi.

Yugi: First I play Triumphant Royalty; it allows me to summon King and Queen Knight from my deck specially. Now my monster's special ability allows me to summon Jack Knight! I offer them all for Slifer the Sky Dragon (4000/4000)! I also play Ultimate Magic; it allows me to summon a magician monster from my deck and send the others into the graveyard.

Yami: What good will that do you?

Yugi: The magicians I send to the graveyard will increase my last magician's attack and defense points by their own attack and defense points.

Yami: So who's your monster?

Yugi: Dark Magician Girl! Not only does she gain the attack and defense points of all of my magicians, she also gains 300 attack and defense points for each Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in my graveyard. I transform Slifer into the Red Armor, using God's Gift, to increase my magician's attack and defense by 3000 points.

Yami: Your monster is unbeatable!

Yugi: That's right, Yami. Now, Dark Magician Girl (12600/14400), destroy the remainder of Yami's life points!

Yami: No! I lost.

The Millennium Puzzle falls to the ground and another Shadow emerges from it. Varon and Marik are freed from the chains.

Varon: Good job, Yugi. You really showed him.

Marik: Yeah, you are unbeatable.

Yugi: Thank you, guys. I really appreciate it.

Varon: Hey, what's that?

The Millennium Puzzle lifts itself off the ground and flies into the right pathway.

Yugi: We have to follow it.

Yugi runs after his puzzle.

Marik: Yugi, wait up!

Varon: Yeah, slow down!

All three run down the right pathway following the somehow, floating Millennium Puzzle. They finally come to a room with a pathway in the back. The Millennium Puzzle is right in front of the pathway, still floating. As Yugi, Marik, and Varon step closer to the artifact, Yami comes out once again.

Yugi: Yami! You're okay!

Marik: Yeah, we thought you were a goner.

Varon: Now give Yugi, his Millennium Puzzle.

Yami: [grins] Never! If you want this item them you'll have to defeat me. [puts puzzle on his neck] All of you!

Yugi: Why must we always fight?

Yami: Because you need to be taught a lesson. Now prepare for my true form!

Yami begins to glow gold and then in a bright flash, he is Pharaoh Atem.

Marik: It's the pharaoh!

Varon: So that's Atem, eh?

Yugi: Yami-

Atem: My name is Atem, not Yami, little fool.

Varon: Don't call my friend a fool, you fat ass bitch!

Atem: Call me that again and you'll die.

Varon: You probably can't even defeat us in a duel!

Atem: Speaking of duels, how bout we get this one started?

Marik: Fine. You may be the pharaoh, but you're also an evil bastard.

Atem: You all dare to disrespect me? You fools; I will punish you after I defeat your pathetic decks.

Yugi: You won't defeat us all.

Atem: I will. Now let's begin. I play the magic card, Forced Union; it combines all of your life points together while my life points grow to the same total as yours. I place this in defense mode and end my turn.

Y, M, and V's LP: 12000        Atem's LP: 12000

Y, M, and V's Hand=6(each)  Atem's Hand=4

Varon: I'll go first for our team. I summon Armored Warrior (1800/2300) in attack mode and set a card face down.

Yugi: I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode and also set a card face down.

Marik: I summon Grillavo in attack mode and end my turn.

Atem: I summon Summoned Skull by offering my defense monster. Now attack Grillavo with Electric Strike!

Yugi: I activate Spell Wish; it reduces your monster's attack power to zero, so that you destroy your own monster.

Y, M, and V's LP: 12000        Atem's LP: 10400

Y, M, and V's Hand=4, 4, 5   Atem's Hand=4

Atem: How lucky.

Varon: Armored Warrior, attack Yami's life points directly. Then, I summon a Psychic Armor Head in attack mode.

Yugi: I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in attack mode, now; both of my monsters will attack Yami directly!

Marik: I attack you with Grillavo!

Y, M, and V's LP: 12000        Atem's LP: 4100

Y, M, and V's Hand=4, 4, 6   Atem's Hand=4

Atem: I specially summon Revenging Knight (3700/2700) in attack mode. 

Yugi: How could you summon that?

Atem: When I lose more than 6000 life points before my turn, then I can special summon this creature. Now I regular summon Protection Unit A (1400/2000) in attack mode. Then, is set this face down to end my turn.

Varon: I draw and summon Psychic Armor Head in defense mode, switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn.

Yugi: I switch all my monsters to defense mode, set this face down, and end my turn.

Marik: I sacrifice this from my hand to summon Rock Demon (2600/0) in defense mode. I switch Grillavo to defense mode and end my turn.

Atem: I draw and specially summon Loyal Knight (3400/2900) in attack mode. Now I end my turn by destroying Rock Demon!

Marik: My monster can never be destroyed or controlled, so my monster remains on the field unless you attack with a certain monster.

Varon: My turn and I summon Psychic Armor Head in defense mode. I activate Brain Wave; it equips a Psychic Armor Head to Yugi's, Marik's, and my head. Now we have something interesting.

Yugi: _'What is Varon doing?'_

Varon: _'Hi, Yugi.'_

Marik: _'Explain yourself, Varon.'_

Varon: _'Through my Psychic Armor Heads, we can tell strategies to each other, so we know what the other is doing. Good plan, huh? Oh, yeah, if he attacks us directly we won't lose life points unless attacked directly at least twice.'_

Yugi: _'Yeah, that's really smart; you should finish your move now, Varon.'_

Varon: Now I set this card face down to end my turn.

Yugi: Now, I offer both of my monsters for the Knight-Koro (2900/2400) in attack mode and end my turn.

Marik: I summon Aquatic Mask (600/2300) in defense mode and end my turn.

Atem: I wonder if I were to summon this, Technique Commander (2700/2800) in attack mode. Now, attack Armored Warrior, with Kung-Fu Chop!

Yugi: Activate Deal of Darkness, which allows Varon and Marik to specially summon a monster from their deck to the field. Varon can then use his new monster to block you Commander's attack.

Varon: I choose Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) in attack mode, now, block the attack and cause the commander to destroy himself!

Marik: I choose to summon Brutal Fear (2700/3000) in defense mode.

Atem: No, I lost another monster!

Yugi: As well as some life points!

Y, M, and V's LP: 12000        Atem's LP: 2800

Y, M, and V's Hand=3, 4, 4   Atem's Hand=2

Varon: Now, Obelisk attack Atem's monster now!

Atem: When any of my monsters are attacked, I am allowed to gain 6000 life points and block your attack!

Yugi: But how?

Atem: If Technique Commander is destroyed because I made it attack something stronger, I can activate the ability I just explained.

Atem's LP: 8800

Yugi: Guess I'll summon Gaia the Dragon Champion by fusing Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon from my hand.

Marik: I activate my Aquatic Mask's special ability, it allows my partners and I to fuse any monster together with out having to use a fusion card. It also adds 1000 extra attack points!

Yugi: Gaia (3600) is my strongest monster on the field. I end my turn.

Marik: I offer Grillavo, Brutal Fear, and Rock Demon for the Winged Dragon of Ra (6900/4000)! I offer 1000 life points to wipe out all of your monsters on your side of the field. Now go God Cannon Fire!

Atem: I activate this from my hand, Dark Form; it destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. It also allows Yugi to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon from his deck, then it allows everyone to draw until they have five cards in their hand.

Yugi: What's the point of all this?

Atem: It allows me to summon Dark Slifer the Sky Dragon, Dark Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Dark Phoenix by offering all monsters on my field. All my monsters have the exact same attack and defense power as their light counterparts. I don't lose life points when they are destroyed. Now, Dark Slifer, destroy Obelisk the Tormentor with Electric Darkness!

Marik: I now let Ra take the hit! Your monster destroys itself!

Atem: I should have known that! But know, Dark Phoenix, destroy the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Marik: No!

Varon: I offer my Psychic Armor Head to allow Marik to specially summon a monster from his hand.

Marik: And I choose to summon Masked Knight (2100/2200) in attack mode.

Atem: No matter, Dark Obelisk destroy your counter part now!

Varon: I may have lost my monster but I also offer the Yugi's and Marik's Psychic Armor Heads for Armored Dragon (2000/2400) in attack mode. When this is played along side Armored Warrior, I can transform them into Metallic Armor (0/0)! This equips to me and its attack and defense power is determined by the power of the monsters in my graveyard. Remember that Armored Warrior and Armored Dragon are unaffected by magic, trap, and effects so Metallic Armor will always have at least 3800 attack power and 4700 defense power. I gain the power of Obelisk the Tormentor as well!

Yugi: I offer, Slifer the Sky Dragon for Dark Magician Girl! I place this face down to end my turn.

Marik: I play Brutality Claws; it adds 1000 attack points to any monster on my side of the field. Now my masked Knight has 3100 attack points!

Atem: I draw and summon Puppet Man (7000/7000); any time any of you summon a monster I can summon this all powerful beast onto the field. Now, destroy Masked Knight, with Zombie Control!

Y, M, and V's LP: 7100         Atem's LP: 8800

Y, M, and V's Hand=5, 5, 4   Atem's Hand=5

Varon: I will destroy your monster by discarding Armored Lizard to increase my attack by 1500! I now attack your monster!

Yugi: I also play this!

Atem: A gold blank card?

Yugi: My grandfather gave me this, before he got sent to the Shadow Realm. Time for me to transform it into the last Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle. I equip it to my Dark Magician Girl to increase her attack and defense by 4500 points. Attack him directly!

Atem: I activate the trap card, Endurance; it leaves me with one life point if I was originally supposed to lose all of my life points.

Marik: I play Monster Reborn to Reborn my Masked Knight. Go, Masked Knight, destroy Pharaoh Atem!

Atem: [puzzle falls of and breaks into the small pieces]

Y, M, V: The Millennium Puzzle broke!

Atem: Ah! [room collapses and Atem disappears]

Varon: Let's get out of here!

Yugi: The Millennium Puzzle!

Marik: Don't worry, it'll be okay. Shadi can bring it to you later.

Varon: Now let's go!

The three run out and reach the fork once again. The right passageway is completely destroyed.

Marik: Let's go to the left now.

Varon: Come on Yugi.

The three walk down the left passageway, ready for their duel against Ryo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it but I do own some characters and some cards.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Please try to get others to read and review as well. Thank You! Also if you like this story and reviewed it before, please review again. If you reviewed before and your review didn't get through, it was because my file didn't allow it to get anonymous reviews, but now it does. So please review.

****

**Chapter 18: Destruction of Yugi, True Magic**

As the three friends walked through the village in high hopes of defeating Ryo, they see him standing there smiling.

Ryo: Hello, I've been expecting you all.

Yugi: Shut up and let's duel.

Ryo: In a rush, aren't we?

Varon: Shut up, Ryo and let's duel.

Ryo: If that is what you desire than let's duel. I summon Dealer of 1000 (1000/1000) in attack mode, then I set this face down and end my turn.

Marik: I summon Impossible Man (1600/900) in attack mode and end my turn.

Yugi: I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in attack mode. I set this face down and end my turn.

Varon: Go Armored Warrior (1800/2300) in attack mode. I end my turn, Ryo.

Ryo: Finally, now, my Dealer destroy Impossible Man!

Marik: But how?

Ryo: Each time, it's my turn, my monster gains 1000 points. It has no limit to attack power so it is virtually unstoppable! Now I play Forced Union!

M, Y, V LP: 8000           Ryo's LP: 8000

M, Y, V Hand=4, 4, 5     Ryo's Hand=4

Marik: I draw and summon this in defense mode and end my turn.

Yugi: Now, I play the magic card, God's Call! It allows my partners and I to summon the Egyptian God Monsters from our decks! Now come forth Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra! Slifer, go, use Thunder Force!

M, Y, V LP: 8000           Ryo's LP: 6000

M, Y, V Hand=4, 4, 5     Ryo's Hand=4

Ryo: Nice shot, Yugi, but you activate my trap card, Infiltration Virus Assault!

Varon: What does that do?  
Ryo: It allows me to infect Yugi's body with a virus that slowly destroys him.

Marik: Hey, that's cheating! You can't just go around playing that just to destroy Yugi!

Ryo: Yes, I can. Now, Yugi, you have a life bar on your duel disk. Every time anyone draws a card, your bar goes down by ten points. You have a total of one hundred points. So in just a few turns you'll lose this duel.

Varon: I draw and summon this in defense mode. Now, Obelisk the Tormentor, God Hand Crusher!

Ryo's LP: 2000

Ryo: Now I draw and cause Yugi's life bar to drop to eighty. I summon Pathetic Dragon (2800/2700) in attack mode.

Marik: Why is it called Pathetic Dragon?

Varon: And how did you summon that thing?

Ryo: If I lose life points I can summon this dragon onto the field. It's called the Pathetic Dragon because it has low attack and defense power.

Marik: That's a lie! Look at that thing! It has over 2000 attack and defense points and you call that Pathetic?

Ryo: Yes, and now I summon another monster, known as Detonator of Destruction (?/?) in attack mode. Now, my dragon, destroy Gazelle!

Yugi: I activate Mirror Force!

Ryo: Nice try but only my dragon got destroyed.

Yugi: But how?

Ryo: Thanks to my Detonator monster. Now, make your move Marik.

Marik: I draw and summon La Jinn. I now offer it to Ra to increase its attack and defense power! Now, I also play True Force to summon three monsters from my deck to the field. I choose two Harpie's Brothers and one more La Jinn!

Ryo: I bet you're going to offer them for Ra.

Marik: Right, so now Ra has 7200 attack points and 3200 defense points! Go, destroy the Detonator!

Ryo: My monster allows me to draw three cards from my deck, and also blocks your attack. Yugi you have forty points left. When you draw, you'll have thirty points left.

Yugi: I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. I also play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. I play God's Gift and Ultimate Magic! So now, Dark Magician Girl (15500/13300), attack the Detonator!

Ryo: No! My monster was destroyed.

Varon: What was its attack power anyway?

Ryo: Its attack strength was 8000!

Ryo's LP:  10

Yugi: How do you have 10 life points left?

Ryo: My Detonator allows me to five monsters from my deck at the cost of all but 10 life points. So make your move Varon.

Varon: I can't!

Ryo: [grins] Why not?

Marik: You know why!

Ryo: Of course, I remember now! Your friend Yugi is going to die if you draw a card, so just do it!

Varon: Never, go Obelisk, attack Ryo's monster!

Ryo: Poor choice, the monster you hit was Traitor (0/0); it allows you to draw a card and you cannot refuse to or else you lose the duel!

Varon: No, I'm sorry Yugi.

Ryo: Bye Yugi!

Yugi: Ah!

Yugi's body glows red. Blood comes out of his mouth. He falls to the ground with blood all over his shirt and duel disk.

Marik: Yugi!

Varon: Yugi!

Ryo: Finally, Yugi Motou has died! Hahaha!

Varon: No! That's it; I summon Armored Trainee (1600/3000) in attack mode. Destroy Ryo's monster!

Ryo: My Dark Man (500/500). Now, it's my turn. I place this card face down and end my turn. Without Yugi to help you, you two will die soon.

Marik: No, we won't because I summon Grillavo in attack mode. Now, use Drill Thrust, Grillavo!

Ryo: Dark Man.

Marik: Ra, use your God Cannon!

Ryo: My Atomic Man (600/200).

Varon: Go, Armored Trainee, attack his last monster!

Ryo: Arise, my Dragon of Destruction (4500/6000)!

Varon: How were you able to summon that thing?

Ryo: When I lose five monsters within four turns before I play this card, I can summon the dragon you see before you.

Marik: That isn't right, you set use up!

Ryo: Yes, now, I activate Magic Jammer, to destroy Forced Union!

Marik's LP: 2000 Yugi's LP: 4000 Varon's LP: 1100 Ryo's LP: 10

Hand=3         Hand=4(stop drawing) Hand=6              Hand=4

Varon: How did I lose life points? How come Yugi still has life points?

Ryo: You lost life points because your pathetic monster attacked my dragon so that is why. Yugi still has life points because he never lost the duel, he just died. Now, are you done with your turn?

Varon: No, I play True Union; it combines Yugi's and Marik's life points and field with my life points and field. It also gives us a 3000 life point boost. Also, we can share strategies together anyway we want.

Ryo: No.

Varon: I play God's Gift and transform Obelisk the Tormentor into the Blue Gloves and Boots. I equip them to Dark Magician girl. I also play Millennium Key to increase her attack by 2000. My magic card cannot be destroyed, Ryo. It also allows us to use our partner's monsters as well. Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy, Dragon of Destruction!

Ryo: Hold on, my monster is destroyed but I can summon Baby Dragon in defense. I don't lose life points. Now, I offer Baby Dragon and this for my Red Eyed Beast (60000/0) in attack mode. Now, destroy Dark Magician Girl!

Yugi's face down card activates, Millennium Puzzle and Ring equip to Dark Magician Girl. Then, a card flies out of Yugi's hand and onto the field, Stone of Creation.

Ryo: What's going on here?

Marik: That stone looks like the one that the Millennium Items were created in.

Millennium Key, Ring, and Puzzle go onto their spots on the stone and increase Dark Magician Girl's attack and defense by 5000 each.

Ryo: That's not enough! He may have use impressive combos but his God Monster lost 2000 life points.

Varon: 2000?

Ryo: Look, another card is coming out.

Marik: It's Elimination of the Dark; it stops all Dark Monsters from attacking.

Ryo: Fine. Go, Marik.

Marik: I play Millennium Necklace. My item will be placed on the stone and increase the magician girl's attack by another 5000.

Ryo: Is that all you can do?

Marik: I never said I was done with my turn. Now, I play God's gift and Transform Ra into Perfect Golden Wings. Instead of giving only have of its attack and defense points up to Dark Magician Girl, it gives the magician all of its power.

Dark Magician Girl starts glowing a bright gold.

Varon: What's happening?

Ryo: Your monster is probably going to get destroyed. So that I may destroy you both!

Dark Magician Girl transforms into Angel Magician Girl (3000/2700).

Ryo: It got weaker. Now I can destroy you two easily!

Varon: Look, she's using some kind of magic.

Marik: But will it be able to help us?

Ryo: Make you last move, Varon.

Varon: I draw and end my turn.

Ryo: I play the Millennium Scale, Eye, and Rod to increase my monster's attack by 6500. Now, my Red Eyed Beast, destroy Angel Dark Magician Girl!

Millennium Items on Red Eyed Beast do not equip to it but go directly to the stone.

Ryo: Even with out the Millennium Items, my Beast can still destroy you! Now, attack!

The monster moves its gigantic arms but stops in its tracks. Angel Magician Girl's attack power goes up to the total of all monsters on the field and in the graveyards of Marik, Yugi, and Varon.

Ryo: No, that's impossible!

Marik + Varon: Now, use Supreme Magical Attack!

The attack hits and destroys Ryo once and for all. All souls that were sent to the Shadow Realm are released, but Yugi is still dead.

~1 year later~

Everything returns to normal. Only thing that has changed is that everyone who knew Yugi goes to his graveyard every single day to say hi. All Millennium Items go back to Shadi and all Duel Monster cards are given to Shadi. Everybody knew Yugi was a good person and never forgot him.

THE END

Well that was the final chapter of this story. I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading this story. Please try to get others to read this story as well.


End file.
